Everything Changes
by Mourning Hope
Summary: One Sunday everything changes for Dave Karofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, therefore this story is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

**The Chalice Lighting was taken from **the 1997 UUMA Worship Materials Collection and the closure for the service is one often used at Olympia Brown U.U. Church in Racine, WI.  
><strong>**

**Sunday**

_I cupped Kurt's cheeks, my big hands swallowing up the sides of his face and leaned in, crushing his lips beneath mine; I was rough and over-eager. He was shaking so badly and when he gasped I forced his lips wider. Our teeth clicked together painfully as I licked into his mouth, exploring the softness of it until I was forced to come up for air, my hands leaving his face in a caress._

_The look on his face took my breath away. His ever-changing eyes were wide and shining and his face was flushed. I leaned in for another kiss just as the fire alarm started going off incessantly..._

"Damn it!" Rolling over, I swung a pillow at my alarm clock, knocking it and a small pile of books off the little table next to my bed. Grumbling incoherently I rolled out of bed, dropped to my knees and scooped up the alarm, fumbling with the buttons until it stopped making that awful, wailing sound.

"David?"

"Yeah, Dad. Sorry," I called as I rolled to my feet and set the little clock back in its place.

"That's fine. Just try and keep it down. Its early."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry." My shoulders slumped; I couldn't help it. It seemed like all I'd done since that whole mess with Hummel was apologize. To my Dad, Principle Figgins, Azimio. Pretty much everyone but Hummel and his Gleeky friends.

Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Kurt of the ever-changing blue-green eyes and the sinfully soft lips. Kurt who made me question everything I ever believed about myself. Kurt who I desperately wanted to apologize to. But with him away at Dalton and glued to that pretty boy's side I had no hope of getting near him, much less apologizing to him.

Guilt and shame are pretty heavy things. Ever since Kurt had left, I felt like I was on the verge of collapse, crumbling under their combined weight. But, if I was honest with myself, the biggest chunks of guilt and shame I was carrying around had to do with the way I thought of myself. The way I treated myself.

Every homophobic slur, thrown slushie and forced laugh in the locker room about getting to third base with some girl was just another bit of added weight. I knew if I didn't do something, and quickly, I was going to break into a million tiny pieces.

Which is why, at nine o'clock on a Sunday morning, I was fumbling with my alarm clock. I wasn't really sure about my decision to go to church, any church, but I figured if God could forgive me then maybe, even without Kurt's forgiveness, I could start to forgive myself. And if I could forgive myself, I reasoned, then maybe I could drop the walls and masks, let go of the hate and just be me.

With my thoughts all tangled up and the remnant of the dream teasing me, I hopped in the shower, scrubbed up quickly and then retreated to my room to figure out what to wear.

I mean, even if the church I was going to wasn't really a church per se but a fellowship, I really wasn't sure what to wear. Whenever I went to church with Dad, which was like all of twice a year on Christmas and Easter, we dressed up but I didn't want to be pretentious and that just felt like overkill. Everything I knew about the Unitarian Universalist Church led me to believe that everyone was welcome and that made me think that I'd be better off just going casual.

"Gah. What the hell, Karofsky, you're not a girl so quit obsessing," I whispered to myself, grabbing a decent pair of jeans and my favorite, teal blue, polo from my dresser. The shirt was almost two years old and the color was as vivid as the day I'd brought it home; not surprising as it hadn't seen the light of day since I'd purchased it on a whim. It wasn't really the kind of thing I'd wear to school, not with the way Azimio and the others tended to slap labels on anyone who dared to dress in something other then ragged jeans, t-shirts and trainers.

After a quick check in the mirror, I grabbed my IPod and crept past my dad's room to head downstairs. I grabbed an apple and froze at the sight of my varsity jacket where it hung in its place of honor just to the right of the backdoor. That jacket was a part of my mask, a kind of safety blanket proclaiming my tough guy, jock status; I never went anywhere without it.

My hand trembled as I reached past it to grab my keys and I had to crank down on the anger and bitterness rising up inside of me. As much as I loved the status that the red jacket represented, I hated everything else it had come to represent in my life. Shaking my head I pushed out the door, leaving the jacket on its hook. Hunching my shoulders against the early spring chill I hurried to my red, slightly rusty '96 Ford F150.

I relaxed when the door closed behind me and exhaled roughly. The truck, a gift from my dad on my sixteenth birthday had become my haven in the past few weeks. I felt safe enough when I was shut up inside that I could let go of the rage, just a little, and relax. Smiling, I pulled my IPod's car kit out of the glove box and plugged it in before turning on the engine.

As I backed out of the drive, Linkin Park's _Crawling_ filled the cab and I lost myself in the beat and the lyrics, singing and screaming out the lyrics as my hands drummed on the faded grey vinyl of the steering wheel.

I lost my voice, throat closing as the next song started, and tightened my hands around the wheel, knuckles going white and bloodless, fingers cramping. Eddi Reader's soulful voice swelled in the cab and by the second verse of _Bell, Book and Candle _I was singing again, my deep voice finding the harmonies, my heart understanding the words just a little too well. This was the song I'd cried myself to sleep listening too the night I'd forced Kurt into the kiss he so obviously hadn't wanted.

As the song ended I pulled into the parking lot of the Unitarian Universalist Fellowship and flicked my stereo off. I was way early, like almost twenty minutes, but the lot was full except for one spot at the very edge. I eased my truck into the spot, rolled my window down part way and cut the engine.

The sky was cloudless and despite the chill in the air the sun, streaming through the glass, was hot. Within minutes I was sweating and the left side of my face felt like it was on fire but I didn't mind. The quiet gave me time to think and to try and relax. Before I knew it there was like five minutes left till the start of service.

I was nervous, shaking on the inside even if my hands were steady as I slid out of the truck. Squaring my shoulders, I walked slowly across the lot, my eyes focused on the large white house with its crisp green I climbed the stairs, the screen door swung open.

I froze, trapped by the dark eyes of the guy holding the door. He smiled and I think I smiled back but it felt more like a grimace. My shoulders tightened and I forced myself into motion, feet dragging across the gray wood of the porch.

"Hey," he said, meeting my eyes without fear; his smile was bright and friendly and, oddly, I noticed that while his teeth were toothpaste commercial white, his left incisor was crooked.

He was gorgeous. Kurt Hummel was pretty but this guy was drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare. For starters, he was tiny, I wasn't sure, just looking at him, if he'd even clear my shoulder. His hair, dyed a startling shade of fire engine red, was cut short like mine on the back and sides but long and blue-black in the front; the chin-length fringe kept falling over his eyes every time he moved his head. Like me, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple polo, though his was black.

"Uh, hey." I nodded, reaching out to shake his extended hand without even thinking about it.

"First time, huh? Mine too," he admitted, shaking my hand firmly. "I'm Alex."

"Uh, Dave."

"C'mon. Service is about to start." He tugged and I belatedly realized that he hadn't let go of my hand, just shifted his grip to draw me inside. I almost whimpered when he let go and turned to find a seat but I bit back the sound and followed, settling carefully on the folding chair beside his just as a deep, resonant gong sounded.

People had been talking when we walked in, but at the sound the room fell respectfully silent and people settled, turning their attention to the front of the room where a small gold cup sat on a pedestal. To my right was a podium with a design on the front that looked a lot like the cup.

Alex leaned over, his shoulder brushing mine, and whispered softly. "That's the Chalice."

I nodded and scrunched down in the chair, offering Alex a small smile as a woman approached the Chalice with a lit taper. Smiling, she began speaking reverently.

"_Blessed is the fire that burns deep in the soul. _

_It is the flame of the human spirit touched into being by the mystery of life. _

_It is the fire of reason; the fire of compassion; the fire of community; the fire of justice; the fire of faith. _

_It is the fire of love burning deep in the human heart; the divine glow in every life."_

As she finished, she touched the taper to the center of the Chalice and a bright, warm flame flared to life. My chest hurt and I clenched my jaw, straightening as another person moved to the podium. Unlike the services I'd been to at the Catholic Church, this one started with a quick rundown of reminders as well as social and charitable events sponsored by the congregation. When that was done the woman who had lit the Chalice Flame stepped forward again, smiling warmly.

" Welcome friends and seekers. If this is your first or second or third time with us, be doubly welcomed. If you're brave enough, you can feel free to stand and introduce yourself," she added with a laugh, eyes sparkling.

I swallowed a groan as Alex leapt up, flashing that bright smile, and all eyes turned towards the back of the room.

"Hi, I'm Alex. I just moved here from Racine, Wisconsin and I'm hoping to find a new home away from Olympia Brown."

People smiled, called out greetings as he sat down then turned their eyes to me. I shifted uncomfortably under that collective stare and pushed awkwardly to my feet as Alex nudged me.

"Um. My name's Dave," I said, my voice sounding so soft and uncertain. "I guess I'm here because I'm looking for something. Though, I'm not really sure what." I sat quickly and tucked my chin to my chest as I received the same warm welcome as Alex.

The service was relatively simple, consisting of readings and music. With Alex's help I was able to follow along. I sang though I was surprised at the variety of music, almost none of it what I would classify as church music.

At one point, just like at Mass, everyone stood and shook hands or hugged the people nearest them. I offered Alex my hand but he pulled me into a tight hug. Blushing, I returned the hug and couldn't help but smile when I realized that the top of his head fit neatly under my chin.

After that came _Joys and Concerns. _A handful of people lined up near a stylized metal tree that held maybe twenty or thirty little unlit candles. One by one they each offered up a piece of themselves, sharing something that had happened since the last time they were here. Many of the things shared were definitely joys but there were a few concerns.

As the last person returned to their seat, the woman who had lit the Chalice, approached the candle tree, another lit taper in hand. "We light another candle for the Joys and Sorrows not expressed today," she said, voice reverent as she lit a tall candle at the top of the tree.

I tried to listen to the sermon that followed but had a hard time tracking what the man at the podium was saying; my mind was jumbled, even more so then when I had first woken up. It wasn't until Alex tugged me to my feet that I realized the service was almost over.

I watched his hands as he deftly opened the hymnal and couldn't stop myself from leaning close as we sang the closing song. Feeling more at ease then I had in a long time, I even returned his shy smile as our shoulders brushed together.

Anne, the woman who had lit the Chalice and the final candle during _Joys and Concerns_, approached the Chalice once last time. I felt Alex slip his hand into mine and then the woman across the isle stepped closer and took my other hand.

Anne smiled and winked at Alex whose face lit up as if he knew just what was coming.

"I extinguish the flame in this Chalice, but the fire and the light go on in you. This service is ended but your service is just begun. Peace and unrest," she said as she slid a lid over the flame, dousing it.

"Peace and unrest." I stumbled over the words as I repeated them along with the rest of the congregation. Alex squeezed my fingers, as did the woman on my other side and I felt this huge smile break across my face.

"So, what did you think," Alex asked as I glanced at him.

"I'm not sure. I think I liked it though," I admitted, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Course, I'm not sure I was really paying attention when that dude was talking."

Alex laughed and I tensed until he touched my shoulder. "That's okay, Dave. You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah. So, how come everyone's hanging around? Don't most people take off after service?"

"Coffee hour." Grinning, Alex slipped around me and slipped into the crowd as it flowed into another room. Curious, I followed and planted myself out of the way against a wall.

People broke off into little clusters, talking and laughing and I watched as Alex flitted from group to group, a small smile tugging at my lips. Eventually, he found his way over to me along with Anne and a boy and girl of about seven who looked like twins.

"Dave, this is my Aunt Anne and these are my cousins Eric and Sarah," he said, ruffling the kids' hair.

"Hello, David." Anne smiled and offered her hand which I took, while the twins stared up at me curiously.

"Hi." I glanced down at the twins and smiled, laughing when Sarah blushed and hid her face against Alex's side.

"So, Alex tells me that this is your first visit to a UU Church. I really hope you'll come again. Unlike what you might be used to, the format of the service changes pretty regularly and if you haven't noticed," she added, grinning, "everyone's welcome."

I nodded and bit my lips, glancing over at Alex who just flashed me that sunny smile of his. "Thank you. I think... No, I know I'll come back," I said, offering Anne another smile. It felt good to smile.

"Good! Well, I guess I'll see you next Sunday. Have a good week."

"You too, Anne," I said as she wandered off, twins trailing behind her.

"Your Aunt's pretty cool." I shoved my hands in my pockets and pushed off of the wall.

"Yeah. She is. She's a life saver, honestly," Alex said, his smile fading a bit.

"So, how long are you gonna be in Lima," I asked, weaving through the crowd with Alex at my side.

"Permanently. Or, well, at least until graduation."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I start school tomorrow."

"Where?"

"McKinley."

"Huh. So how come you moved here of all places?"

Alex shifted from foot to foot then darted a head to catch the door, following me out onto the wide porch. "Because my parents thought my friends back home were a bad influence."

"Shit, man. I'm sorry." Frowning, I settled against the railing and dropped my eyes to the floor. "Can I ask why?"

I felt as Alex settled next to me, his shoulder touching mine again. I loved it, that little bit of contact but I hated how tense he felt!

"Its no big. They sent me here to get away from that influence but I think they forgot that Aunt Anne is a U.U." He sighed softly. "I'm gay."

I grunted and leaned into him just a little. "Me too," I said, choking back a laugh that sounded too much like a sob to me.

"I had a feeling," Alex said dryly as he glanced up at me through his bangs.

"That's the first time I've said that out loud."

"Felt good, didn't it?"

"Yeah. It kinda did."

"So, what school do you go to?"

I shifted my weight and pulled a hand from my pocket to rub the back of my neck. "McKinley."

"Guess, I'll see you on Monday then."

"Yeah. Look, Alex, you can't tell anyone. Not about me and you probably shouldn't be... Y'know, out. Not at school."

"I won't say anything about you. But I refuse to hide again. You know what its like, Dave. How bad it hurts. I'd rather get the shit beat out of me then start lying again."

"I get that. I do. Its just that you're pretty cool. I'd hate to see you get hurt." "Ditto. Look," he said, grabbing my hand as he pulled a pen from his pocket. "You ever need to talk, just call me, yeah?" He glanced up at me as he wrote his number on the palm of my hand.

"Maybe," I said noncommittally as I pulled away. I started to turn away but something pulled me back, made me grab the pen and scrawl my number quickly across his forearm. I handed him back the pen and bolted for my truck, my heart hammering in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Reviews are like food! They make me smile.  
><strong>

**Monday**

Sunday night I slept better then I had in weeks and woke up at about six, thirty minutes before my alarm was set to go off. I rolled over to turn off the alarm and I noticed that the little "text received" indicator was flashing on my phone.

"The hell?" I grabbed the cell and opened my inbox, grinning when I saw who the text was from.

There, on my phone's little screen were two simple words: _"Morning, Dave! :)"_

"Breath, Karofsky," I said under my breath. "Its no big deal. Just a text."

My hands shook as I responded. _"hey, alex. dude what time did u get up" _

_"5 i'm kinda nervous & excited"_

_"don't be. itll be fine"_

_"K CU soon"_

_"l8r hon"_

It wasn't until after I had hit send that I realized what I'd typed. "Oh, shit."

A few seconds later my phone went off again and I cringed. I opened the newest message and couldn't help but laugh. _"See you school babe :P"_

I was tempted to respond but decided to leave well enough alone and rolled out of bed. After showering and taking way more time then usual getting dressed - I opted for a pair of slightly baggy jeans, white t-shirt and a blue button down - I headed downstairs to have breakfast with my folks.

"Morning!" I said as I dropped into my usual seat next to my dad.

He grunted and lowered his morning paper just enough to offer me a hesitant smile over its edge. "Well, you seem to be in a better mood."

"Yeah. I guess I am. Thanks, Mom" I added as she set a full plate of eggs and bacon down in front of me.

"Is there any particular reason for this sudden change in your personality," Dad asked, setting his paper aside in favor of his coffee.

"I don't know, Dad. Things just seem better today." I shrugged and started shoveling food into my mouth as fast as I could.

"What did you do yesterday, honey?" Mom smiled, ruffling my hair as she slid into her seat.

"Just hung out for a while with a friend." I shrugged and focused even more intently on my plate.

"Oh? Azimio?"

I glanced up at Dad's tone, brow furrowing. "Uh, no. Name's Alex. He's pretty okay."

"You should invite him over sometime. I don't think we've met him."

"Yeah, maybe," I said after roughly clearing the lump from my throat.

My folks nodded, letting it drop and I stood, kissing Mom's cheek quickly before heading for the door. I grabbed my keys and backpack and walked out without another word, leaving my varsity jacket hanging.

The drive to school passed in a blur and I was unbelievably early. Hopping out of the truck, I grabbed my IPod and headed up to the front of the school. Settling on the low retaining wall a few yards from the door, I put my ear buds in and hit shuffle, then play.

I let my eyes wander as _Tourniquet _by Evanescence obliterated the early morning quiet. Over by the fence that ringed the football field I could see Azimio and a couple of other guys from the football team pushing and shoving at each other as they chatted; oddly enough, I had no urge to go talk to them so I let my eyes move on, stopping only when a brilliant flash of sunlit, fire engine red and blue-black caught my attention.

Standing, I toggled down the volume and tugged the cord until one of the little buds fell out of my ear. "Yo! Alex!"

"Hey!" Grinning, he jogged towards me and I felt my face go utterly slack when I saw what he was wearing. He was still absolutely the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen and his fashion sense sure as hell beat Hummel's but I had this awful feeling that he wasn't even going to make it to first period without getting slushied.

His jeans were black and tight, though not as tight as Kurt tended to wear, and the Converse trainers he had on were the exact same blue as the polo I'd worn on Sunday. But his t-shirt dragged a groan out of me. I didn't know whether to be horrified, angry or turned on.

I mean, I'd told him I wasn't out and I'd also told him that being out was a bad idea but then he showed up at school in this white t-shirt that was so tight I could almost count his abs from like ten feet away. Across his chest was what looked like an elongated orange rectangle, all 3D with the slogan "+3 Gay Prides" written inside in rainbow colors.

"Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt," I muttered as I stood up, glancing towards the football field where, thankfully, Az and the guys were still horsing around. Just to be safe I maneuvered so that I was standing between the jocks and my new friend.

"Oh. Yeah." He sighed and hung his head, bangs falling over his face. It took every ounce of willpower I possessed not to reach out and brush them back so I could see his face.

"Yeah. You realize that you are going to get harassed, right?"

"Yup. You warned me. Look, Dave, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but this is the first time that I can just be me. Back home... Well, I told you why my parents sent me here, yeah?"

Nodding, I cast another glance over at Az and crew then reached out to brush his bangs out of his face. I grimaced, my chest aching, when I saw the sadness in his eyes and the tight line of his lips "'S'okay. Listen, if anyone gives you shit, tell me. Even if it means I have to lay it all out for them I'll put a stop to it."

I blushed when he looked up, meeting my eyes with this huge smile on his face.

"Thanks," he said softly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So. What's your first class?"

"Spanish with Mr. Shuester. You?"

"Same."

"Cool. I suppose you need to stop at the office and get your locker assignment and stuff, right," I asked as I thumbed off my IPod and tucked it away in my backpack.

"Yeah. Walk with me?"

"Sure thing. C'mon." I turned and headed towards the building, Alex falling in next to me, our shoulders touching lightly like they had at church just as Azimio called my name.

"Or not. One sec. 'Sup, Az?" Taking a deep, hard breath I slung my arm around Alex's shoulders in what I hoped was a casual manner and turned.

"Not much, Dave. Saw you when you got here. How come you didn't come hang?" Az thumped me in the shoulder with more force then was necessary. He didn't even look at Alex, not at first, and it irked me.

"'Cause I was waiting for my buddy, Alex," I said, watching Azimio carefully. He glanced at Alex, then back at me, his brows furrowing slowly.

I tensed; every muscle in my body tightened up and I stepped a little in front of Alex while watching a storm of conflicting emotions roll across Azimio's blunt face. Even though I was prepared, the words that tumbled out of his mouth in a rush of confused hate rocked me back on my heels.

"The hell? Since when do you hang out with faggy little pansy asses," he asked, lips curling in disgust as he swept his eyes over Alex.

Az took his time and Alex shrank against my side, trying to make himself even smaller. Thankfully, he stayed quiet and Az turned his attention back to me, jabbing a finger in my chest almost like an afterthought.

I didn't respond, couldn't respond as this wave of disgust and anger and shame rolled through me. I felt feverish, shaky and wondered what my face must have looked like since Azimio actually took a step back.

"C'mon, Alex," I said, voice rough. I gently urged him towards the doors. He moved sluggishly and I think all that kept him from breaking down was the weight of my arm across his shoulders.

Alex pulled away once we got inside and my stomach did this weird, sickening little flip. I mean, I knew I'd only known him for a day but this quiet, frightened guy wasn't what I was used to.

I walked him to the office, waiting just outside the door while he got his locker assignment and combo, then I showed him to his locker and walked with him to class.

"Uh, Alex?" I stopped just outside the door to Mr. Shuester's room and set my hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

He shrugged, refusing to look me in the eye and my stomach did that weird ass thing again. "Its fine."

"No. No, its not. I know its not," I said in a rush. "I had to walk away, Alex, cause when he said those things I just wanted to hit him. And that wouldn't have done anyone any good, right?"

Alex peeked up at me through his bangs and I ducked my head, chewing on my lower lip. When he offered me this tiny little nod and bumped his shoulder against mine I knew that we'd be okay. Obviously, he wasn't happy with me, even a Neanderthal like me got that, but I knew we were okay.

We sat next to each other in Spanish and things were okay for the most part. I could feel Azimio's glare digging into the back of my skull and the strange look Mr. Shuester gave me when I shared my book with Alex made me squirm but the hour passed without anything major happening.

Alex and I hung back a minute after class, letting Az and a few other jocks clear out. We had different lunches so I gave him directions to his next class and made plans to meet him by his locker after school so I could walk with him to his car.

The rest of my day passed in a blur of avoidance. Except when I had no choice but to talk to them during class, I avoided Azimio and pretty much everyone else from the football team. They, however, used every opportunity they had to harass me about Alex; it got so bad in a couple of our classes that the teachers actually made us sit on opposite sides of the room.

My last class of the day was chemistry and it was hell. We had forty-five minutes to complete a relatively simple but time consuming titration. As Az and I were lab partners I had no choice but to work with him.

"Seriously, what is with you and that fag, Dave?"

"Dude, Az, let it go. We need to get this done."

"Let it go? Karofsky, a couple weeks ago and you would have been torturing that fag! I don't get it."

"I got expelled for what I did to K-Hummel, remember?" Sighing, I grabbed my notebook and started measuring out the chemicals we needed.

Az shrugged. "So what man. He deserved it. Stupid little freak. And this guy ain't much better. I mean, what the hell was up with his shirt? What does plus three gay whatever mean anyway?"

"Its a joke, Az. Makes me think of stats in like D&D or something. I dunno." I shrugged and tried to focus on the work but Az just kept going. Eventually, I tuned him out. Still didn't get the titration done so we failed the assignment.

Az took off when the bell rang, leaving me to clean up. I got it done in record time, grabbed my back and headed out into the still crowded hall.

Its odd, but without my varsity jacket people didn't really seem to notice me. Only a few kids, like Rachel Berry and that Mercedes chick from Glee bothered to get out of my way. I had to weave my way around everyone else so it took me forever to get where I was going.

I neared the place I was supposed to meet Alex just as Azimio and a couple other guys from the team were walking away from him, Finn and Sam with empty slushie cups in hand.

Finn and Sam were covered in red, syrupy ice; it dripped down their faces and was soaking into their clothing. Finn, who was awkwardly patting Alex's wet, blue-stained shoulder stepped quickly in front of him as I approached.

"D-Dave!" The look in Alex's brown eyes nearly broke my heart and I held my hand out to him without thinking. As a gesture it wasn't much but the looks of shock on Finn's and Sam's faces was priceless.

"Hey." Alex grabbed my hand and I curled my fingers around his, gently tugging him towards me. Sam stepped aside. Finn moved more slowly, this goofy, confused look on his face. I stared him down, daring him to say anything. I nodded when Finn finally looked away and tucked Alex neatly against my side.

Letting go of his hand I draped my arm across his shoulders, shuddering at the thick, goopy feel of the slushie. "C'mon. Lets get you cleaned up."

"Thanks."

"I shoulda gotten here faster. I'm sorry." I held open the bathroom door for Alex and followed him in. A stern look at the couple of boys already in there had them clearing out.

"Its not your fault, Dave. I'm fine. Really. Just wet and cold and blue." Alex grinned at me as he wet a handful of paper towel and I couldn't help but grin back.

I dropped my backpack and stood there, just behind him, watching his face in the mirror as he cleaned up. I don't think he noticed because his smile faded away to nothing and I know I saw tears in his eyes. He managed to get all the syrup off of his face and out of his hair but after a solid minute of scrubbing his shirt was still blue and covered in tiny bits of brown paper.

"Here," I said, hurriedly unbuttoning my shirt as he furiously blinked away the tears. "You can wear this. I've got a t-shirt on so it'll be fine. I mean, its gonna be a little big on you, but still."

"Thank you."

"No probs." I tried not to look as Alex stripped off his shirt but I couldn't help it. Seeing him without his shirt was hot, despite the circumstances, but seeing him in my faded blue button down was hotter.

The shirt was huge on him; it fell almost to his knees and the short sleeves, which only hit my biceps, fell just past his elbows. "Huh."

"Huh, what?" Alex blinked at me as he wadded up his shirt and tossed it into the trash.

Swallowing hard I offered him a smile. "Nothin', Alex. Looks good on you. That's all."

"You're blushing."

"Am I?"

"Oh, yeah. Right now, your face is almost as red as that blonds was after he got slushied."

"Huh. Um, I its probably safe to leave now."

"Yup." Alex grinned and pressed his palm against my chest, right above my frantically beating heart.

"So, we should go," I said slowly.

"Yup."

His grin softened and he leaned towards me, rising up on his toes. I met him halfway, my hands clenched at my sides, and gasped in surprise as he nuzzled his lips across my chin.

"We really should go," he said as he pulled away. His cheeks were flushed and his lips just a little pink from the little bit of stubble on my face.

"Yeah." I grinned and grabbed my backpack before heading to the door. "You comin'?"

We walked out to the parking lot in silence, both of us smiling. I escorted Alex to his car and after a quick look around I pressed a kiss to his cheek, laughing when he blushed and poked me in the side.

I waited until he'd taken off before heading home myself.

Mom was in the kitchen when I walked through the door, working on dinner and I stopped to give her a quick hug, which made her giggle, before heading upstairs to do my homework.

Sometime after dinner, while I was camped out on my bed struggling through the "Canterbury Tales", Alex called. We talked about everything that had happened at school and made plans to hang out after practice on Tuesday.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and this time, when I had the dream, it was Alex I was kissing, not Hummel. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**I wanted to add a quick thank you for the reviews that I've received. And another big thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites list!**

**Tuesday**

My phone vibrating against my chest woke me up a good ten minutes before my alarm. Groggy, I sat up and grunted when the phone fell into my lap. It buzzed again and I scrambled to pick it up, fumbling twice before I could get a good grip and toggle into my inbox.

_"Good morning hot stuff!" _the first text read. I laughed and flicked over to the second.

_"Pick me up?"_

_"Sure. u know vibrating phone against morning wood is an awesome way to wake up i owe u."_

_"LOL oops my bad :P"_

_"u totally did it on purpose"_

_"yup! I knew youd sleep w the phone in your lap"_

_"haha b there in 30"_

_"Thanks Dave!"_

_"welcome hon ;)"_

I got ready in a hurry and was dressed, fed and out the door twenty minutes. Funny, but I didn't even glance at my jacket as I left.

It didn't take me long to get to Alex's house but once I was parked in the driveway, I wasn't sure what to do. My hand hovered over the steering wheel for a good minute before I cut the engine and got out.

Anne must have heard me pull up because she was waiting at the door with a smile. "Good morning, David."

"Morning, Anne. Uh, how are you?" I shoved my hands into my pockets and offered her a smile.

"I'm good. Why don't you come on in. Alex isn't ready yet."

The front door opened into the living room and I followed Anne through it and into the kitchen. The house, though small, was beyond nice. It reflected Anne's personality and even though Alex had only been here for a few days I saw little things here and there that indicated he'd settled in nicely.

"Alex! Hurry up, David's here!" She turned back to me and waved me into a chair. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks. Hey, where are the munchkins," I asked, glancing around.

"At their dad's. I only have them on the weekends." Her smile was sad and I kinda squirmed in my seat.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Its okay." She patted my hand then glanced past me, smiling widely. "There you are!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Laughing, Alex set his hands on my shoulders and I leaned back, my head thumping into his chest.

"You're awfully slow for someone who woke me up at six something this morning."

"Well, I took extra time with my wardrobe selection. I really don't want a repeat of yesterday," he said, smoothing the collar on my black polo before stepping back so I could stand.

Looking him over, I couldn't help but smile. "Huh. We match. You psychic or something?"

"Nope. Just gay." He winked and I just shook my head.

"C'mon. Maybe we can avoid a repeat of yesterday if we get there early enough." I grabbed his backpack while he pulled on his jacket.

We said goodbye to Anne and headed out, Alex tugging my IPod out of my pants pocket as we walked to my car.

"I am so stealing this for the day."

I shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't care if you know what I listen to."

"Cools." He tucked it into his jacket pocket as I opened the passenger side door. "Such a gentleman."

Rolling my eyes, I waited for him to get settled before closing the door and heading around to the driver's side. As I climbed in, Alex was already thumbing through my favorites folder, a silly grin on his face.

"So you have the requisite grunge, metal and alternative. But, really, Dave, Gaga? Eddi Reader?" He paused, brow furrowing. "And who is Kurt?"

"Uh. That's a guy I know. I recorded it at one of his competitions." I must have sounded off because Alex glanced over at me, frowning.

"Can I listen to it," he asked, flicking his bangs out of his face with a toss of his head.

"Yeah." I bit my lips as he pressed play and cranked my hands down around the steering wheel as Kurt's voice filled the cab.

I remember every second of that stupid competition. I had gone just to see Kurt again. Even seeing him from a distance was better then never seeing him at all. But when prep boy stepped off the risers, staring at Kurt with his big, soulful, devoted eyes I was filled with jealousy. They were so perfect together that I knew, even if I could make it all up to Kurt somehow, he'd never be mine.

I didn't realize I was crying until Alex touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers. Seeing the confusion and sympathy in his eyes just made the tears come faster and I hitched a painful breath, clenching my jaw around the sounds trying to crawl out of my throat.

"Its okay, Dave. Whatever it is, its okay."

"I..." Shaking my head rapidly, I turned in the seat and pulled Alex into a hug, tightening my arms until he squeaked in protest. "Its not. You don't understand, Alex. I hate who I am. I hated how he made me feel and I took it out on him. I got so bad that he changed schools."

Alex pressed a kiss against my jaw. "Doesn't matter. What you did in the past isn't as important as what you do now. I mean, would you keep doing whatever if he came back?"

"No. Not anymore. Not after..." I trailed off and his arms tightened for a second before he pulled back. I pressed my back against the door and stared at my hands.

"That's all that matters, Dave. Seriously. I don't care about what you did."

"You don't get it, Alex! I shoved him into lockers, threw him into dumpsters. And when he finally got up the courage to confront me, I freaked out and kissed him. The look on his face afterwards... It was... He was devastated. I was so messed up that I threatened to kill him if he told anyone. That's when he left school. Transferred to Dalton Academy.

The last time I saw him was when I recorded that. He didn't even know I was there."

"You really had it bad for him, huh?"

"Yeah and I so did not handle it well. You're not supposed to hurt the people you care about, y'know?"

"No, you're not. But obviously you've changed, Dave." Alex took my hand and gently caressed my fingers. "I've only known you since Sunday but I've seen enough to know that you aren't that guy anymore. You might not be ready to come out but you're not willing to just go with the flow. Right? Am I right?"

"Yeah. Church. Meeting you. It kinda changed how I'm looking at things."

"Meeting me? Church I get Dave but me?"

"First thing I thought when I saw you was that you were the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. Then you took my hand and everything changed."

Alex blushed, kissed my cheek and slid back to the passenger side of the truck. "Happens that way sometimes."

"Guess it does. We should probably go or we're not only not going to be early but we're going to be late."

"Probably."

"Shit."

"Indeed," he said dryly, startling a laugh out of me, which must have been his intention because when I glanced over at him he was grinning widely.

Still laughing, I managed to get us on the road. The ride was, for the most part quiet but every now and then we would bust up laughing.

Amazingly, we made it to first period Spanish with about a minute to spare. The second we walked into the room Az and company started with the name calling. I flipped him off which earned me a whole new round of not-so-creative name calling. Alex did his best to ignore them and we slid into our seats. Thankfully, Azimio was smart enough to shut up when Mr. Schuester walked in and I thought everything was cool.

When the bell rang, Mr. Schuester asked me and Alex to stay behind. I glanced at Alex nervously, but my boy looked totally composed; he was sitting with his hands folded on the desk, his eyes forward and he the tiniest of smiles was touching his lips. It was all I could do not to touch him. Instead, I watched Mr. Schue.

It kinda weirded me out but Mr. Schuester kept his eyes on Az and his little goon squad as they filed out of the room, only returning his attention to us once he was sure they were actually gone.

"David. Alex."

"Mr. Schuester," we said in perfect stereo which earned us a grin and an arched eyebrow any Vulcan would be proud of.

"Would you boys like to tell me what's going on between the two of you and Azimio and, well, almost the entire football team?"

Alex and I turned to look at each other and I took a slow breath that did nothing to stop the sudden crawling sensation in my gut. I nodded, barely and Alex turned back to Mr. Schuester.

"Well, sir, their biggest issue seems to be the fact that I'm gay. I think they are under the mistaken impression that its going to rub off on Dave some how."

How he managed to say that with a completely straight face was beyond me.

"And of course, we know that that's completely untrue. Correct," Mr. Schuester asked, turning the full weight of his stare on me.

I nodded and rolled my bottom lip between my teeth. "Yeah. Thing is..." My throat closed and I swear to God that I almost threw up. It took me a full minute, Mr. Schue staring at me the entire time, to finish the sentence. "The thing is, Mr. Schuester, I am gay."

"Oh?" Mr. Schuester glanced at Alex, arching a brow as he nodded his confirmation.

"Okay. Well. Listen, Dave, if they continue to harass you, either of you, please report it to one of the teachers, okay? You can talk to Coach Beiste, Ms. Pillsbury or myself if you're not comfortable going to anyone else."

"And what, you're going to stop it?" I snorted and began shoving my books into my backpack. "Like you stopped me from messing with Hummel?"

Mr. Schue looked away. "You're right. You have absolutely no reason to think that anything would change. In fact, you might even be feeling that we would look the other way just because its you. Especially me. Am I right?"

I growled and pushed to my feet. "Pretty much. I mean, why should you help me? Because of me Hummel left and you lost one of your precious Glee kids. Besides Mr. Schuester, I can take care of myself. I can protect Alex too."

Alex stood slowly and touched the back of my hand, drawing my attention. Once he had it he pushed his bangs back, tucking the chin-length strands behind his ears so I could see his eyes. They were darker then normal and he had this little line between his brows that I wanted, pretty desperately, to go away.

My shoulders slumped and I rubbed my palms against my thighs. He didn't have to say a word and I turned back to Mr. Schuester with a nod. "Yeah. Okay. Anything happens we'll come to you. And Mr. Schuester, please don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that, Dave. My first priority is to make sure that the two of you are safe and if I have to tell Principal Figgins, Coach and Ms. Pillsbury to do that I will. But I can promise you, not one of us will say anything to a student."

"Sounds reasonable," Alex said. "Yeah, Dave?"

"Yeah. Okay. Fine." Alex mouthed a silent "thank you" at me and I offered a shaky smile. My smile grew when that line between his brows smoothed out.

I shouldered my backpack as Mr. Schuester went to his desk. "I'm going to write you guys a couple of passes so that you can get to your next class. Remember, if either of you need to talk you can come find me. Anytime. We'll sort missed classes and stuff out after. Okay?"

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester."

"Yeah, thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." He handed us the passes and we left. Since I had time, I walked Alex to his next class then headed off in the opposite direction, my feet dragging, for mine.

After my second class, I tracked Alex down and caught him just as he was coming out of one of the restrooms. "Hey!" I said, drawing him off to the side.

"Hi! Aren't you on the wrong side of the building?"

"Pretty much. I completely forgot that I have practice after school today."

"That's fine. I love my Aunt and all but I'm really not anxious to get home. Ooh, can I come watch?"

I grinned, thrilled with the thought of getting to show off for him. That thrill lasted all of thirty seconds.

"Sup, homo?"

Alex turned at the slur, his whole body shaking. Laughing like it was some stupid game, Azimio grabbed hold of Alex's chin and shoved. His head snapped back, crashing into my chest and body followed. I cradled him against me, wrapped up safe in my arms, as I slammed into the lockers behind me.

"What the hell, Az!" Alex felt like dead weight in my arms and at first I was just too shocked to move but when he groaned and took back his own weight it was on. Snarling, I ducked out from behind him and launched myself at Azimio who was too stupid, or too startled to move.

Curling my fingers in his t-shirt I drove him across the hall, not stopping until he cracked up against the lockers. I pinned him there, one arm across his throat. "What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem?"

Az spluttered, flinching when I drove my fist into the locker next to his head with a sickening crunch that I was just to hyped up to feel. I bared my teeth at him and leaned a little weight into his throat. "News flash, Az. This shit just ain't okay anymore. You feel me, man?"

He nodded jerkily and I stepped back, smoothing out his t-shirt, just as Mr. Schuester came barreling down the hall. "We cool, Az?"

"Y-yeah. We cool, Dave," he said as he rubbed his throat.

"Boys? Alex?" Mr. Schuester stopped a few feet from us, his eyes just about buggin' out of his head.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Schuester."

"Yeah. Its fine," I added, flicking my eyes towards Alex. He was pale and shaking and I didn't even think, just lifted my arm. Some of my rage drained away when he settled beneath my arm and against my side.

"Everything's fine, sir."

"For some reason," Mr. Schuester said, "I'm not buying it. Office. Now. All three of you."

"But Mr. Schue, Alex didn't do anything!"

"Oh, yeah. I actually do believe that. Regardless, I'd like the three of you to come with me to the office."

We went, what choice did we have? Az, Alex and I were forced to wait just outside Principal Figgins' office. Alex and I sat quietly in the chairs closes to the door, our shoulders touching. Az sat two seats away from me, muttering under his breath. I'd never seen that look on his face before and was at a loss as to what was going on in his head.

"Alex?" Mr. Schuester smiled as he called Alex into the office but my boy was tense as he stood up.

"Just tell him the truth, Alex. Seriously. It'll be okay." He searched my face and nodded at whatever he saw there and I just smiled. I reached out, touching his hand briefly before he turned away and followed Mr. Schue into the office leaving me alone. With Azimio. My supposed best friend.

"We gonna talk about this, bro?"

"Nothin' to talk about, Dave. You've changed, man. Few weeks ago you'd have been all over his ass."

"Probably. But, uh, Az? Not for the reasons you think." I shook my head as he turned in his seat, staring at me all wide eyed and utterly clueless.

"Huh?"

"I only messed with Hummel because I had the hots for him, Az."

"What are you sayin' man? You sayin' yer gay?"

"Pretty much."

"Since when, dude?" Az's eyes were just about buggin' out of his head and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I dunno. Since I was old enough to start likin' people that way I guess."

"There's no way. You ain't anything like, Fancy. Or him," he added, gesturing wildly towards the office.

"Nope. I'm just me. Same guy. Biggest difference, Az is that I'm not going to pretend anymore." I laughed. "Its not like I'm going to start dressin' funny or prancin' around. Shit."

"Dude... I dunno. I just. I dunno."

He fell silent and I slouched in my seat, folding my arms across my chest. "Yeah. That's pretty much why I didn't tell you before."

A few minutes later, Mr. Schuester ushered Alex out of the office and gestured Azimio in. I straightened up and offered Alex my hand, pulling him down to sit in the seat next to me.

"Everything okay," I asked, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

"Yeah. Mr. Figgins is sending me home for the day so my aunt is on her way to pick me up." He leaned into my arm and dropped his head on my shoulder with a rather dramatic sigh.

"Well, that's good. I guess. You get in trouble?"

"Nope." Alex smiled and kissed my cheek, making me squirm.

"David?"

I flinched, eyes jerking towards the door. My dad stood there, his eyes darting between Alex and I, then down to our joined hands, then back up.

"Hi, Dad. Uh, this is Alex. Alex, meet my dad, Paul Karofsky."

Alex offered up a smile and even stood, releasing my hand so he could offer his to Dad. "Mr. Karofsky."

"Jesus." Dad stared at Alex's hand for a very long time before he stepped forward to shake it. "Alex.

"So, David. I'm guessing you're not here because you were bullying this time," Dad said as he sank into the chair next to mine. Alex returned to his own and I grabbed his hand, clinging to it desperately despite the uneasy look that crossed Dad's face.

"No, sir." Straightening, I turned and looked my dad right in the eye. "It happened because Az shoved Alex. He could have really hurt him and I just... I couldn't take it."

Dad started nodding, slowly, almost thoughtfully. "So all that stuff with the Hummel kid. What was that about?"

Alex squeezed my hand encouragingly and I dropped my eyes to our joined hands. "I was angry and scared and jealous. I was jealous of how he was brave enough and strong enough to just be himself and I thought maybe if I could take him down a peg or three that I might... I dunno." I shrugged. "I liked him, Dad. And I hated him. Blamed him for making me feel that way. But I am so tired. So, freakin' tired of hiding and pretending."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're gay, David?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmph."

Dad's little snort pretty much summed everything up in one neat, little non-word. He wasn't happy, I knew that but I hoped he understood just how hard telling him was.

The three of us fell into an uncomfortable silence. People came and left the outer office, a few glancing curiously in our direction. After about thirty minutes, Mr. Schuester brought Azimio out and called my dad and I in.

I squeezed Alex's hand as I stood up. "I'll text you later," I said, glancing at my dad. When he nodded, I continued, "let you know what's up, a'ight?"

"If you don't, you better believe I'll be blowing up your phone." He grinned up at me and I couldn't help but return the smile. Didn't matter that I was pretty sure my life was about to go to hell.

Grabbing my backpack I followed Dad and Mr. Schue into the office.

Mr. Figgins and my dad shook hands and then everyone sat down. I sat as straight as I could but Dad kinda slumped in his chair, as if everything was just to much for him.

"So. It seems we have a problem. Again. Mr. Karofsky, would you like to tell us what happened," Figgins asked as he stared at me from across the desk; his expression was reasonable, even a little bit curious but I wasn't sure I trusted it.

"Az grabbed Alex's chin and shoved him. Hard. Look, I know that fighting in school isn't okay, Mr. Figgins but Alex could have been seriously hurt. Anyway, Az shoved Alex. Alex crashed into me and I slammed into the lockers.

I guess I kinda lost it. Next thing I know, I've got Az up against the lockers on the other side of the hall and I'm telling him to stop, told him that what he was doing wasn't okay anymore. Honest, it wasn't ever okay. Not when he did it and not when I did it to Hummel."

I glanced at my dad and saw that he was leaning forward in his chair, elbows braced on his knees and his head in his hands. When I looked back at Mr. Figgins he had his eyebrow raised and was also leaning forward.

"And when did you decide this Mr. Karofsky? When did everything change for you?"

"When I admitted that I'm gay. When I met Alex." At the looks from Dad and Figgins I held up my hands, backpedaling a bit. "And before you ask, I admitted I was gay then met Alex, not the other way around."

Figgins nodded and sat back in his chair. "As no one was seriously hurt and you didn't do any property damage aside from a dent that maintenance can take care of, I'm sending you home for the rest of the day and you will have detention for the rest of the week to be overseen by Mr. Schuester."

"Looks like you'll be joining Glee. At least for the week," Mr. Schue said, sounding and looking, entirely too happy about it.

"Okay. Thank you." I stood and my dad stiffly followed suit. He put his hand on my shoulder as we left the room, fingers digging in a little but that was okay, at least he was touching me.

The outer office was empty and I was kinda bummed that Alex had already left. I'd hoped to talk to him, at least for a minute, just to make sure that he was okay after sitting out here by himself with Azimio.

"Go get your truck," my dad said, sounding tired. "Head straight home, don't dick around. You can text your little...friend...from your room."

"Yes, sir. Dad? Are we okay?"

"Right now, David, I don't know. I can barely stand to look at you. Just go home and go straight to your room. Please."

"Yes, sir." And for once I just did what I was told. I drove home in a fog, not even bothering to turn on music and when I got there, I went to my room.

Throwing myself down on the bed, I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly sent Alex a text.

"_home w detention for the rest of the week. dads so mad he wont even look at me." _

About thirty seconds later I got a reply. _"im sorry. u ok?"_

"_yes n no are U?"_

"_yeah your buddy left about 2 minutes after u went in the office didnt even look at me" _

"_good i was worried alex"_

"_thanx babe :P"_

"_welcome im gonna try and work on my homework. pick u up 2morrow"_

"_sure! text me b4 u go to bed"_

"_k"_

I tossed my phone aside and lay back against the pillows, my arms folded behind my head.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was my parents arguing downstairs. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it wasn't good. Especially when Mom started to cry. I didn't move. Couldn't. Just laid there listening, straining to understand exactly what they were saying.

Eventually, things went quiet and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side, turning my back to the door just as it opened. I tried really hard not to tense when the bed dipped behind me and the scent of Mom's perfume wrapped around me.

She laid her hand on my shoulder and then stroked my head before leaning down to lay a kiss on my cheek. "I love you, Davie. No matter what," she whispered. "Your Dad will come around. He loves you too. He's just real confused right now."

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered back as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. I'm just glad you figured out what it was that was bugging you so bad. Get some sleep," she added as she stood.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Davie. Night."

I held it all in until the door closed and then I lost it. I don't cry often and when I do its how it was in the truck with Alex but this time I sobbed. I cried so hard that I had to burry my face in my pillow to muffle the sound.

I fell asleep without texting Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Wednesday**

Sunlight poured through my bedroom window and the house was quiet when I finally woke up. Feeling sluggish, I lay in bed for a long time before finally kicking back the covers, which incidentally sent my phone flying across the room. It hit the wall above my dresser and slid down behind it. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Whimpering, I rolled over to check the time and found a little note taped over the display.

"_David,_

_I let the school know that you would be late so there is no need to rush. There is french toast in the fridge, just pop it into the toaster. Try not to worry about your dad. Things will be fine._

_Love,_

_Mom"_

"Huh. Thanks, Mom." Smiling, I plucked the little sticky note off the clock and checked the time. 9:42 A.M. Despite twelve hours of admittedly broken sleep I felt like I'd had none. I was really tempted to just go back to bed and try and pretend nothing had changed.

Even though I wasn't expected at school I rushed through my shower and shave - nicking myself twice - just so I could spend a little more time on my wardrobe.

Usually, I wore what all the other guys wore, namely worn-out jeans and t-shirts; I just wanted to blend in but I never really felt comfortable. I opted to be as authentic as possible today and pulled on a pair of brand new, snug fitting jeans, my favorite polo and a pair of brown Timberlands.

Satisfied with my appearance, I dug behind my dresser for my phone, scraping my knuckles raw on the rough wood as I pulled it out. After shaking it free of dust bunnies I tossed it to my other hand and licked the blood from my knuckles as I toggled through the fifteen missed texts, reading them quickly.

Two were from Azimio but the rest were from Alex, each one longer then the last. Feeling guilty I sent him a quick message.

"_sorry babe overslept on my way in a bit"_

I took the time to warm up the french toast Mom had left me, ate, washed up my dishes and headed out.

Alex was waiting for me by my locker when I got to school. The amazing smile he flashed my way let me know I was forgiven for not responding to any of his texts.

"Hey, Alex," I said softly, coming to a stop right in front of him, our toes touching.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I was just kinda okay but now... Now I'm better." I grinned and brushed his bangs out of his face so I could see his always expressive brown eyes.

"Good. You wanna tell me what happened yesterday? After I left, I mean."

"Yeah but later. You doin' anything after school?"

He shook his head slowly. "Nope!"

"Breadstix?"

"Are you asking me out? Like on a date, Dave?"

"Maybe," I said slowly before rolling my lips between my teeth.

"Sure but you're driving. Aunt Anne brought me today 'cause I was hoping I'd be able to catch a ride home with you." Alex fidgeted, pushing a hand through his hair before tucking both into his pockets.

"Cools. I'll meet you here after last period?"

"Yup."

I ruffled his bangs and dropped a quick, totally impulsive kiss on his lips making him grin.

"Dudes, get a room! Just cause I know and am kinda okay with it don't mean I wanna see it," said Az from somewhere behind me, his voice way too loud in the crowded hall.

I busted up laughing. Az being an ass was so normal that everything in my world suddenly seemed okay.

"Don't look then, Azi-mi-o," Alex said, drawing out my buddy's name playfully.

Growling, Az threw himself against the lockers and folded his arms across his chest. "So. Guess you really are gay, huh, Karofsky?"

"Guess I am, Az. You sure we're okay?"

"Yeah, man. We cool. We also gonna be late for class," he added as the warning bell sounded.

"Point. See you later, Alex," I said before stealing another quick kiss.

"Bye. See ya, Azimio," he added, offering my buddy a watered down version of his shy, flirty smile.

"Later, squirt." Az clapped my shoulder and pulled me away, launching into a mostly one-sided conversation about all things football in an attempt to drown out the whispers that followed us down the hallway.

I went from being invisible without my varsity jacket to being noticed for reasons that had nothing to do with my notorious temper. Everywhere I went people talked. Some were kind enough to keep it to a whisper and others made sure they were heard. Most of what was said was easy to ignore, some of it not so much but I made it through the day without starting any fights. Score one for me!

Alex met me at my locker after the last bell. He looked so small standing there, back pressed to the bright red metal, Az beside him like some kinda crazy honor guard. They were talking quietly and Alex had this uncertain look on his face. Az just looked serious and he kept punctuating his words with broad gestures.

"Hey, guys," I said, shouldering Az out of my way so I could get into my locker.

"Sup, bro?" Az jerked his chin at me then pushed off the lockers. "Catch ya later."

"Later Az."

"Bye, Azimio." Alex sighed and chewed on his bottom lip, watching me through his fringe. "How are you holding up, Dave?"

"Whatcha mean, hon?" I frowned and closed my locker.

"The talking. You are now, irrevocably out."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you get caught kissin' another guy at school, Alex." I shrugged. "Its all good. Seriously."

"Really?" He pushed back his bangs so he could blink up at me, eyes huge.

"Yeah, really. I mean, I ain't going to make some big, dumb ass announcement or anything but I ain't going to hide either." I shouldered my backpack and slung my arm across his shoulders, pulling him into my side.

Alex hesitated then wrapped his arm around my hip, tucking his fingers into my back pocket.. His uncertainty made me clench my teeth.

"Kay. I mean, if you're sure you're okay. I just... I don't want this to come back and bite either one of us on the ass." He sighed.

I leaned down, pressed a firm kiss against his mouth, and smiled when he melted against me. "Really, its fine. I could care less what the people at this school say.

Hey, I kinda got detention for yesterday. What do you think about hanging out with me during? I'm pretty sure Mr. Schuester won't say anything and then after we can head to Breadstix."

"How bout I snag your IPod and your keys and wait for you in your truck? This is one of those things you gotta do on your own but I'll be ready, willing and hopefully able to cheer you up afterwards."

Slumping, I heaved an exaggerated sigh and forked over the requested items. "Yeah. Fine."

Alex laughed and stole a quick kiss before giving me a shove in the direction of the choir room. "Go on. It'll be fine. Just be the charming, sweet and witty young man that I know and they'll turn around."

"So you say," I called over my shoulder as I schlepped off.

"Coming or going, Dave?"

"Uh, going?" Turning, I offered Mr. Schue a hopeful smile that melted off my face when the teacher put his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards the choir room door.

"Sorry, Dave. I probably shouldn't have made it sound like you had a choice. Now come on."

"Mr. Schuester? Did you, by any chance, warn them that I was coming? I mean, I don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to the Gleeks... Err, Glee kids."

"Gleeks is fine, its what they call themselves and no, I didn't warn them, Dave. Just behave and, I don't know, act like the young man that came out so courageously in the office yesterday after protecting his friend."

"You make it sound so easy, Mr. Schuester." Dejected, I trudged into the choir room.

All conversations stopped the second my big toe crossed the threshold; hunching my shoulders I made my way to an empty chair on the end of the riser closest to the door.

"Mr. Schuester! Mr. Schue?" Berry of the golden pipes shot to her feet and planted her tiny hands on her hips. "May I ask what Karofsky is doing here? I mean, he of all people, should be allowed no where near the choir room, especially after what he did to Kurt!"

The Gleeks all started talking over each other. Puck and Finn stared threateningly at me and Mercedes, Hummel's best friend, shot me the glare of death as she folded her arms beneath her breasts.

"Guys. Guys!" Mr. Schuester shouted in an attempt to be heard above the noise. "Enough! Dave is going to be joining our practices every day this week. Deal with it.

Dave, is there anything you'd like to say?"

Nothing like being put on the spot to make a guy self-conscious. "Yeah, actually, I do." Pushing to my feet, I made my way down by the piano. Somehow it seemed easier to face the firing squad if I could see them all.

"You think coming out by making out with your boy toy in the hallway gonna make up for what you did to my boy," Mercedes asked, wagging a finger at me. "Hell to the no!"

"Its Mercedes right?" She nodded and I took a deep, steadying breath. "No. I don't think that making out with Alex in the hallways is gonna make everything okay. Not by a long shot. And I know that neither apologizing or verbally outing myself is gonna fix things either.

I am sorry for what I did and I know you don't care why I did any of it so I'm not gonna bore you with the details. But I am sorry. And I hope that maybe, by the time we all graduate, you guys might be a little bit closer to forgiving me."

"Thank you, Dave." Mr. Schue put his hand on my shoulder again and it took every ounce of will power that I had not to shake him off. Instead, I nodded and returned to my seat at the far end of the risers, separated from the other kids by so much more then a couple chairs.

"I'm going to lay down some ground rules and I expect you all to follow them. For the duration of Dave's time with us, both in and out of this classroom, I expect you all to behave like rational, compassionate human beings. You will treat him with respect and he will do the same for all of you.

Am I understood?" Mr. Schuester waved the stack of sheet music in his hand around and smiled widely when everyone, including me, nodded.

"Alright, lets get started!" he said as he handed out the music. He even gave me a packet, along with a look that promised retaliation if I refused to participate.

While I didn't know the songs, or how to read music, I did my best to follow along. While keeping my voice low I let myself get lost in the music. The rest of Glee passed in a blur and before I knew it I was leaving behind a group of people who had every reason to hate me.

"So, you ready for Breadstix," I asked as I hopped into my truck, startling the crap out of Alex.

Alex had an amazing voice and he loved to sing so we drove to Breadstix with the windows down and this IPod play list blasting. I took the long way through town and even doubled back a couple of times just so I could spend more alone time with him. I hated sharing him. Hated it.

When _Could We Start Again Please _from _Jesus Christ Superstar _came on, he made me listen to the song three times and then badgered me until I agreed to sing Peter's part. I was rough on the first run through but Alex was freakin' perfect. He pulled out all the stops and you could feel Mary's confusion and sorrow. On our second run through things just seemed to fall into place and our voices blended together. By the third I couldn't help but think that we sounded just as good as Kurt and prep-boy.

Alex lost himself in the music, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. He looked so beautiful in the bright afternoon sunlight that I had a hard time keeping my eyes on the road. Needing to touch him, I reached out to where his hand rested, palm up, on the seat and laced our fingers together. He squeezed my hand but didn't open his eyes until the song had finished. "You have an amazing voice, Dave. I mean, I heard it at church so I knew that already but. Wow."

"Nah. I'm okay. You're phenomenal. But I think, together, we're both better."

"Maybe," he agreed slowly. "So. How long does it take to get to Breadstix anyway?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On what way you go and on whether or not you drive in circles for twenty minutes just to spend some quality alone time with your... Friend."

"I'm your friend, huh?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"So, you always kiss your friends? 'Cause if you do then Az sure as hell shoulda figured out that you're gay long before now." He grinned and pulled our hands up to his face, rubbing his chin across my knuckles. That little bit of stubble rasping against my skin made me shudder.

"No. Just you." Smiling, I tugged my hand free and hit the directional. "Sorry, can't concentrate with you nuzzling like that."

Laughing, Alex stretched and propped his feet up on my dash. He was wearing those Converse of his, the ones that matched my polo. "So, doesn't that make me more then a friend?"

"I guess." I flicked him a quick grin before turning into the parking lot. "Do you want to be more then a friend?"

"I already thought I was." Alex unbuckled his seat belt and slid closer as I pulled into a vacant spot near the door.

"You realize we've only known each other since Sunday? A total of four days." I unbuckled my belt and cut the engine, turning to face him.

"Only four? I honestly had lost count. Its been a pretty eventful four days!"

"Amen." I grinned.

"And Blessed Be! Never forget the Blessed Be, Dave."

"I was meaning to ask you about that actually. I thought that was something witches say, like on _Charmed_."

"You watch _Charmed?_"

"I might have seen an episode or two. Or thirty." Smirking, I ran my fingers over the back of his head, making him shiver.

"Lots of people that go to the U.U. Church aren't strictly Christian. Some aren't even religious at all but we try to be inclusive. Amen is typically used in Judeo-Christian religions and Blessed Be in goddess or earth centered ones. We use both. Doesn't happen at all churches." He shrugged and tipped his head back into my hand, cheeks flushing.

"Makes sense. And back to what we were talking about before. If I had to label what we are, other then friends, I guess I'd have to say you're my... My boyfriend." Smiling, I continued to trace the tips of my fingers against the back of his head. The short red hair tickled but Alex was practically purring and I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

"Good. Because I'd pretty much already labeled myself as that." He chuckled. "Karofsky's boy... Friend. Boyfriend. Yeah."

I laughed and slid my fingers from the back of his head, around his ear and down across his cheek. I stepped from the truck and, as Alex was already in the middle, offered him my hand. I tugged him towards me and stepped back so he could hop down once he was at the door.

With my hand at the small of Alex's back, I pulled open one of the double doors and ushered him into the restaurant. We stopped near the podium to wait for the hostess and almost instantly I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my GaGa! Blaine! Blaine look!"

Prep-boy shifted around in his seat and I met his eyes as I stepped closer to Alex, arm sliding around his shoulders.

"Isn't that that jock? The one that was giving you trouble," Blaine asked, voice carrying in the nearly empty restaurant.

Alex kissed my cheek softly. "Remember, its who you are that matters now. Not who you were." He reached up and twined our fingers together.

That simple show of support gave me the strength to meet Kurt's eyes. He hadn't looked at me at all during my detention so I took a chance and I offered him a nod and small smile. I expected Kurt to break eye contact but he didn't; he continued to stare as the hostess led me and Alex to a small booth adjacent to theirs, separated by nothing more then a short little wall.

I was oddly reluctant to let go of Alex's hand. He seemed to understand this and shifted his grip as we sat. Kurt turned in his seat to stare at us; Blaine sighed and followed suit.

"I'm impressed, Karofsky. Your little friend isn't half bad looking," Kurt said.

His normally prissy voice was full of disdain and I bristled but Alex just offered up the same smile that had captured my complete attention the first time we met and said, "thank you!"

"Don't mind him. He seems to have forgotten to leave his diva at home." Blaine smiled and shifted up onto his knees to offer me his hand. "I don't think we were properly introduced the first time we met. I'm Blaine."

I shifted Alex's hand to my left and shook Blaine's hand briskly. "Dave. This is Alex."

Blaine shook hands with Alex too and as he sat back down properly Kurt jumped, shooting him a venomous look.

"Kurt."

"Fine. Hi. I'm Kurt. Your boyfriend used to slam me into lockers and one time, when I confronted him about it he threatened to beat me up then kissed me." Kurt huffed and started examining his nails while I sunk down in my seat, trying to disappear as my face went up in flames.

"Yeah, I know. He told me." Alex smiled sweetly and gave my hand a squeeze.

"And yet here you are, holding his hand, instead of running in fear. Amazing."

"Look, for what its worth and I know its not worth much, I am sorry Hummel. I was an ass and you were right when you called me a 'scared little boy' who didn't know 'how extraordinarily ordinary' I am." I forced myself to sit up and meet Kurt's eyes over the partition between our tables.

Kurt gaped at me, eyes going wide.

"Yeah, Kurt, I remember everything you said. Shocking isn't it?"

"Very," he replied dryly.

"Anyway," Blaine said, smiling. "Are you out now, Dave?"

"Or are you still hiding," Kurt asked, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Um, what do you think," I asked, tightening my fingers around Alex's until he squeaked. "Sorry, babe." I turned my attention back to Alex, thumb stroking across his knuckles, laughing when he waggled his brows at me playfully.

"Good for you! I'm sure things at school aren't great as I know you weren't the only bully picking on Kurt but you must feel about a hundred times better."

"Blaine, do you think we could maybe get back to our date and leave my psychopathic and slightly homicidal ex-stalker to his, please?"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, Kurt," Blaine asked, turning around to face his boyfriend with an odd look on his face.

"Harsh? Me? Harsh? You think that was harsh? I cannot believe you Blaine Anderson! That... That neanderthal made my life a living hell and you think I'm being harsh!"

"People change, Kurt. Even guys like that... Hey, c'mon. Don't go! Kurt!" Blaine scrambled out of the booth after dropping some cash on the table and chased after Hummel who was moving like a little whirlwind for the door.

Chuckling, Alex and I turned our attention to our menus.

"Well. That was interesting. You actually liked the little diva?"

"I'm not sure if I ever actually liked him. I thought he was hot and I was jealous of how sure of himself he was but that boy has more attitude then anyone I've ever met."

We ordered, making small talk while we ate. It felt good to just talk and let all the heavy stuff go for a while.

It wasn't until we were devouring desert that Alex broached the topic of what had happened in my meeting with Figgins.

"So, what happened yesterday? Your dad seemed okay with us but then you went into the Principal's office and I know something happened because you ignored my texts. All like ten of them."

"Thirteen, babe. You texted me thirteen times."

"I did not!"

"Did so. I saved them. You wanna see?"

Alex ducked his head, hiding his pink cheeks behind his bangs. Reaching over I brushed his hair out of his face, tucking the soft strands behind his ears.

"Its okay. You have no idea how much it meant to me this morning. Just knowing that you were thinking about me and were worried about me made yesterday seem not so bad."

"I'm glad. So what happened with your dad?"

Shrugging, I stabbed my chocolate cake repeatedly. "He didn't look at me even once during the meeting and when we left he said he could barely stand to look at me and told me to go home and straight to my room."

Standing, Alex came around to my side of the booth and made me scoot over. He slid in next to me and laid his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dave."

"Its better then what I expected to be honest. The worst thing though... I told you earlier that I'd fallen asleep, right? Well I woke up. To my folks fighting. I couldn't really hear what was said but it was bad.

Mom let me sleep in this morning and there was no one home when I got up so I have no clue what its gonna be like tonight. Speaking of, its almost six. I should probably get you home and go face the music," I said as I dug my wallet out.

"You actually gonna text me tonight if things go weird?" Alex grabbed my wallet as soon as it was out of my pocket and flipped it open, eyes going straight to my I.D. photo. "Aw! You don't even look demented!"

"Gimme that. And nope! I'm gonna make you wait till tomorrow to find out what's what." Snatching back my wallet, I laid twenty five on the table and nudged him out of the seat.

Laughing, Alex practically danced to the door. I took my time catching up, content to watch him. It was chilly outside and we hurried to my truck, Alex climbing in the same way he'd gotten out – through the driver's side door but instead of sliding all the way over, he buckled himself in in the middle seat.

I slid in and buckled my belt, Alex worming his way under my arm as soon as it latched. He heaved a contented sigh and I couldn't stop myself from pressing a kiss to his hair. The ride home was quiet, filled with nothing more then Alex's easy breathing.

"Hey, you're home," I said softly, running my fingers along the back of Alex's head. His breath hitched in this cute little snort and he sighed, stretching hard without ever lifting his hands from the seat.

"I fell asleep?"

"You did." Nodding, I turned towards him as much as my seat belt would allow and cupped his face in my hands. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," he whispered, turning his face to kiss my palm.

"Get some sleep, Alex. I'll be here about seven-thirty," I added before lowering my mouth to his. This kiss lingered. It was sweet and warm and oh God, so hot.

His lips parted beneath mine and I sucked the bottom one into my mouth, stroking my tongue along it as he bunched his hands in my polo. Alex whimpered when I pulled back and I grinned, feathering another kiss over his chin. "Go on, babe. Anne's standing on the porch waiting."

He squeaked and stole another, much more chaste, kiss as he unbuckled his bet. "Night, Dave," he said as he slid to the passenger side of my truck and opened the door.

"Night, Alex."

I waved to Anne and left.

When I got home, there were lights on all over the house and Dad was sitting on the front steps, a cup of coffee in his hands. I wanted to back back out of the drive and take off but I didn't. I cut the engine and got out.

Couldn't help the fact that I approached my dad like he was a wild animal. After yesterday and his inability to even look at me, I honestly wasn't sure what to expect.

"You're late, David," he said, shifting over to make room for me on the step.

"Yeah, Dad, sorry." I sat down next to him, propped my elbows on my knees and dropped my chin into my hands. "I had detention and then Alex and I went to Breadstix. Needed to talk to someone, y'know?"

"Actually, I think I do. David... I'm sorry, about yesterday. The truth is that I'm not sure what to think. You're nothing like the Hummel kid. Nothing like Alex. That makes it really hard for me to wrap my head around what you told me," he said, glancing at me out of the corners of his eyes.

"You're right. I'm nothing like them. I mean, I have a lot in common with both of them but I'm a jock and a jerk. I'm also angry, Dad. So freakin' angry and I'm tired. Tired of feeling like I have to hide who I am."

"I know this is cliched, David, but are you sure this isn't a phase you're going through?"

Dad sounded so desperate that I wanted to be able to tell him that I wasn't sure but I couldn't. I owed it to myself and to Alex to be honest. "Yeah, Dad, I'm sure," I said with a sharp nod, wincing when he exhaled gustily.

"I didn't want this. You know that, right? I just wanted to be normal, to fit in but I'm starting to realize that the bullying, liar I was wasn't normal. This is my normal. I'm a jock and a good student who happens to be gay. I'm starting to realize that the fact that I like guys doesn't really define who I am. Its just a part of me.

Kinda like your being a lawyer doesn't define who you are, not completely; its just a part of you. I love you, Dad and I hate to think that you can't love me because of this. It just about destroys me to think that because of this you hate me but like I said, I just can't lie about it anymore."

"Fair enough." Dad pulled me into a rough hug and murmured against my hair, "I don't like it, David but I will never stop loving you. You just gotta give me some time."

I watched him walk into the house then tipped my head back to stare up at the darkening sky. Things weren't great but maybe they'd get better.


	5. Chapter 5

**isclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Life's been... Interesting! **

**Also, I just noticed a continuity error. Fixed it and am reposting! So sorry!  
><strong>

**Thursday**

It was 7:30 A.M. when I pulled into Alex's drive. Cutting the engine, I ran my fingers over the big "M" on the front of my varsity jacket. I wasn't even sure why I'd grabbed it on my way out the door. Varsity jackets were symbolic; they represented achievement in sports and served as a constant reminder that you were part of a team. They were supposed to be given to the girl that turned a jocks world upside down.

I was going to give it to Alex, even though he'd pretty much drown in it. I slid out of the truck, jacket in hand and headed up the walk. Anne opened the door before I even hit the steps and smiled.

"Good morning, David!"

"Morning, Anne." I grinned, couldn't help it and stopped a foot or so from the door. "You're perky. Well, perkier then usual anyway."

"I just thought you could use a friendly adult face, hon. Alex told me what happened. How are you holding up?"

Shrugging, I hugged my jacket to my chest. "Okay, I guess. Dad's... He's not happy. He told me he still loves me and everything but I think he's pissed off. And I'm not sure if its because I'm gay or because of how he found out."

Anne put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a quick, one-sided, hug. "It'll be okay, David. You know if you ever need to talk you can come to me, right?"

"Yeah. And Anne? Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now c'mon in. Alex should be ready shortly."

.

I draped my jacket over the back of a chair and sat down, making interested noises as Sarah continued to ramble. Anne set a mug of coffee down in front of me and sent her daughter upstairs to tell Alex I was waiting.

I didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later Alex nuzzled a kiss to the side of my jaw and settled down in the chair next to mine. Smiling, I tugged his chair closer so that our sides were pressed warmly together and I could wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"Anime blue, huh," I asked, brow arching as I rubbed my fingers over the short, neon blue fuzz at the back of his head.

"It was time for a change." He shrugged and flashed me the smile that does weird things to my equilibrium.

"I like it." Biting my lips, I pulled back and stared at him until he squirmed. "I have something for you." I stood and picked up my jacket, shaking out the heavy red wool before smoothing a hand down one creamy leather sleeve. "Stand up."

Once he had I helped him into it, Anne watching with big, slightly teary eyes. I was right, my boy was practically drowning but still... My gut clenched as I smoothed the jacket across his narrow shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered, voice awed and a little shaky. He understood, I think, what it meant – everything that it meant. I was staking my claim and outing myself all over again in a very loud, in your face way and if the hug and fierce kiss I received in return was any indication it was so the right thing to do!

I grabbed Alex's backpack as we headed out the door; he was too busy fondling the big "M" on the front of the jacket. He was still fondling it ten minutes later when we pulled into the school lot.

"Earth to Alex. You in there, babe," I asked as I cut the engine. After unbuckling my seat belt I leaned over and undid his, pressing a kiss to his forehead before I pulled back.

He looked up at me with his brown eyes huge and liquid. "I just... I have no words, Dave. This is big. Bigger somehow then you kissing me in the hall. Bigger then you almost taking down your best friend to protect me. I've never felt so... So wanted or safe."

"Well you are wanted and I will always try and keep you safe. You can count on it, hon." I pulled him across the seat and cupped his delicate chin, stroking my thumb along his cheek in what I hoped was a soothing manner, 'cause that faint scratch of stubble beneath the pad of my thumb was sending my heart into overdrive.

He leaned hard into my hand, eyes closing and I slid closer. My lips closed over his, tongue stroking gently across the softness of his bottom lip and he relaxed with a sigh, returning the kiss almost lazily, as if we had all the time in the world to explore. I pulled back reluctantly and feathered kisses over his cheeks before pressing a final one to the tip of his nose.

"C'mon, babe. Spanish. We are so going to be late if we don't get a move on."

Alex giggled and I hauled him out the driver's side door, wrapping my arm around his shoulders once he was on his feet.

"So, would it be okay if I came to Glee with you today?"

"I'd like that. I'm pretty sure, the Gleeks would like it too. How come you're willing to come today but weren't yesterday?"

"Yesterday you needed to know you could face them. Work with them. You can." He shrugged and my jacket slipped off one shoulder, tugging his t-shirt with it.

My mouth went dry. The soft curve of his shoulder and the jut of his delicate collar bone were probably the hottest thing I'd ever seen. "Huh."

Laughing, he hitched both back into place and slipped his arm around my hips. "Cat got your tongue, babe," he asked as he looked up at me with pure mischief in his eyes.

"Shut up," I said without malice as we headed towards the doors. Yes, people whispered as we passed, a few rather loudly but I just didn't care, not with Alex pressed close to my side, drowning in my varsity jacket.

I pulled the door open and we stepped aside so Artie could wheel past.

"Thanks, yo."

"Welcome, Wheels." I grinned as he did a double take but it softened when he offered me a smile and a nod.

"So proud of you," Alex whispered as he slipped out from under my arm and through the door.

I followed close on his heels. "Kinda proud of myself really."

We hit our respective lockers then headed to Spanish, sliding into a pair of seats near Azimio just as the bell rang. Az glanced at Alex then back at me with a wide grin and held up his fist.

"Freakin' homos!" Jason Sanders shouted from somewhere at the back of the class. I shook it off and bumped fists with Az then slouched down in my seat.

"Yo, puckhead. Shut it!" Az turned around in his seat to glare at the mullet sporting jock who snorted and flipped Az off but thankfully fell silent.

A few seconds later Mr. Schuester hurried in, speaking rapidly in Spanish and everyone settled down, too engrossed in trying to figure out what the hell he was saying to harass me and Alex.

As usual we held back when the bell rang. Az hung with us, earning one of Mr. Schue's erstwhile but goofy grins.

"Hey, Mr. Schuester, is it okay if Alex comes to Glee with me today?"

"Of course! However, Alex, if you plan on sticking around you'll need to prepare a solo for the class."

"A solo?" Alex paled and snuggled his way under my arm. I gave him a reassuring squeeze much to Mr. Schuester's obvious delight.

"Yup! Same goes for you, Dave. Or maybe even a duet. Think about it. I'll let you present it on Friday. How's that sound? Gives you boys a couple of days to prepare."

"Uh. Sure, Mr. Schuester." Nodding, I grabbed both our backpacks and ushered Alex out the door, Az following right behind us.

"Dude. Glee? Really?"

"I like to sing," Alex said softly, shrugging. "I like singing with Dave even better."

"Its no big deal, Az. Besides, you have to admit that _Thriller_ thing we did kicked ass." Smirking, I handed Alex his backpack and he leaned up, kissing my chin.

"Later, Dave. Azimio."

"Meet you by the choir room when school lets out, babe," I said, leaning down to steal a quick, almost chaste kiss.

Az made gagging sounds and grabbed me by the handle on my backpack, hauling me away from Alex. "A'ight you two. What have I said about all this PDA shit? Don't wanna see it. Even if it does make both of ya red as a pair of cherries. Later, squirt," he added, ruffling Alex's bangs before he dragged me off down the hall.

When lunch rolled around, I met up with Azimio. After grabbing our pizza and a couple sodas he nudged me in the direction of a table containing the four footballers who were both the most and least likely to harass me: Artie, Puckerman and Hudson.

"Sup," Az asked with the ever popular chin jerk as we settled on one side of the long table.

Artie offered a smile but Puckerman and Hudson stared at me for a long time, both of them smirking. Now Puck can pull off the bad-ass smirk but on Hudson it just looks goofy and I couldn't help but flash my one-time friend a toothy grin.

"Thanks for catchin' the door this morning, Karofsky."

"Not a problem, Wheels," I returned, leaning over to bump fists with the kid. "Hudson, quit gawkin', man. It ain't a good look."

His mouth snapped shut and he blinked at me, clearly confused. "Uh, Dave... You sure you're feeling okay, man," he asked.

"Never better, Finn. Honestly." I popped a piece of sausage into my mouth, licked my fingers then waved my hand in his direction. "Its funny but I don't even remember why we stopped being friends. I know it was way before the crap I pulled this year. And again, man, I am sorry."

"I don't remember either but the apology, for all the stuff you've done this year... I just don't know if I can let it go. Kurt's my brother now, y'know? He deserves to have someone at his back."

Puck nodded, smoothing a hand over his mohawk. "Finn's right, Karofsky. What's Kurt gonna think if we just let all this shit go? Huh?"

"Dunno." I shrugged and took a bite of my pizza, chewing thoughtfully.

"My boy tried to apologize. From what I heard, Hummel stormed out of the restaurant, dragging his boy-toy with him." Az snorted. "Just cause he ain't ready to let it go, doesn't mean ya'll have to hold on to the grudge too. This crap's between him and Dave, right? Ain't got nothin' to do with us. Not any more."

"Right," Artie added and I looked over at him. He shrugged. "Dave's trying. He apologized to all of us in Glee, yo. He's out. He's trying to be a better person. It ain't fair if we go laying Kurt's issues at his feet. He can only do what he can do."

Smirking, Puck grabbed Finn's last piece of pizza and took a big bite. "I'm gonna say this, man. You mess up and I'm gonna be right there, making sure you pay for every little thing you've ever done."

"Sounds reasonable. What do you say, Hudson? Can we at least try to act like real human beings instead of asshats?"

"We can try but what Puck said? Goes double for me."

Az whooped, grinning hugely and clapped me on the shoulder. Laughing, I returned the smile then offered Finn my fist. He stared at me for a second and then thumped my fist with a tentative smile.

Before the silence at our table could become awkward, Az started talking about some game he was playing and the others joined in, leaving me to eat my pizza in peace.

The afternoon passed quickly and before I knew it I was headed towards the choir room, a bit of a bounce in my step. I rounded the corner and walked right into Jason's broad back. He turned as I rebounded, this sadistic grin stretching his mouth wide.

Made me kind of glad I'd left hockey when I had – I like my teeth.

"Sup, fag?" Smirking, he glanced down at the large slushie cup in his hand.

I looked, even though I didn't want to. Thick, syrupy blue eyes splashed up into my face. Coughing, my eyes burning, I staggered back and swiped a hand over my face, flinging the colored ice to the floor.

"Tasty. Thanks, Jason," I said, pushing past him. I wanted nothing more then to turn around and shove my hand down his throat but Alex was waiting. Besides, my eyes were watering so bad I could barely see.

I laughed as the cup bounced off my back then laughed harder as Jason started shouting insults and slurs at my back.

Alex turned at the sound of my laughter. His eyes went wide and got even wider when I stopped in front of him. "Hey, baby," I said, grinning.

"Hi." Blinking, he started giggling and reached up to swipe his finger through the goop rolling down my cheek. "You're blue. And tasty!" he added licking his finger clean.

"Yup."

"We should probably go get you cleaned up before they see you."

"Nah. They deserve to see this." Still grinning, I slung my arm across his shoulders and pulled him close to my dry side before pulling the door open.

Glee Club was in full swing when we stepped through the door. Berry, in the middle of belting out some show stopper fell silent with a strangled kind of sound and everyone turned to look at us.

Alex waved, smiling brightly and brushed some blue ice off my chest. "Sorry we're late! Dave ran into a bit of trouble on his way here."

"Dude," Puck said, drawing the word out.

Finn busted up laughing and kind of waved in my direction while stammering out a string of breathless, not quite believable apologies. Mercedes started giggling and next thing I know everyone was laughing including me and Alex.

"Blue is so your color, Karofsky," Sam called, snickering.

"Matches my hair!" Alex pulled away and walked towards the piano, offering the stunned Berry one of his sunny little smiles. "So, I thought maybe we could sing for you guys today. Dave?"

"Sure. I'm already blue so its not like much else can go wrong. But, uh, what are we gonna sing, hon?"

"Why not _Could We Start Again Please,_" he said, pulling the music from his bag.

Rolling my eyes, I stood behind him as he sat down on the bench. "You so planned this."

"Yup!" He leaned back against me and I set my hands on his shoulders, giving a squeeze as he sat forward and began to play.

Rachel recognized the song as soon as Alex sang the first note and she shot us this odd little look. I smiled and focused my eyes on the sheet music. Despite the fact that I was freezing and still dripping blue goo, I came in right when I was supposed to.

We sang for all we were worth, just like we had in my truck and when the final note died away and Alex leaned back against my chest, I dared to raise my eyes.

Rachel smiled. Finn, Sam, Artie and Puck whooped. The girls applauded and Mercedes even went so far as to stand up.

"Yeah. I think we can do that," she said, smiling. "Guys?"

A chorus of agreement answered her and Alex and I were welcomed officially into the Glee Club by Mr. Schuester.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Glee. I do however, own Alex. **

**A/N: Reviews make my heart sing and sometimes they inspire me to write faster. Really! Not lyin'.**

**Friday**

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" Mom smiled as I strolled into the kitchen; Dad grunted and folded his newspaper, staring at me very intently as I dropped into my usual chair and reached for a piece of toast.

"What? Do I have something on my shirt?" I glanced down, plucking at the simple black t-shirt, then back up at Dad.

"No, but you did when you got home yesterday. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah. Sure." I shrugged. "I got slushied. I don't think that blue dye is gonna come out either, Mom. Sorry."

Mom sat down next to me and ran her fingers through my hair. "You're taking this awfully well, honey."

"Its no big deal, Mom. Seriously. Since I came out," I said, sighing when Dad flinched, "the football team has really turned around. No more bullying. At least not from any of us. Unfortunately, the hockey team decided to step up and fill the vacuum. Yesterday was their first attempt at making me run... Or snap. I honestly think they're leaning towards making me snap so I get expelled again."

"Did you report the incident to any of your teachers," Dad asked, brows furrowing.

"Why would I, Dad? I mean, Mr. Schuester told me I could go to him with any issues but we all know how well that worked out for Kurt, right? Besides, I got slushied right before Glee so I'm pretty sure he's aware of what happened."

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled forcefully. "David. As much as I don't like what you told me the other day, I still love you. I don't want to see you get hurt. Couldn't this escalate the way it did with you and the Hummel boy?"

"Pretty unlikely, Dad. I harassed Kurt for a lot of reasons and none of them had to do with the fact he was gay. Remember what we talked about last night," I asked between bites of my toast.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Well, the hockey guys are doing it just because they can. Because it makes them feel stronger when they manage to actually take a football player down a peg. I'm not worried. At all."

Mom and Dad shared a look as Mom started to try and make my hair lay back down. "What about Alex?" she asked. "Are you worried for him?"

"A little. But he's got at least one guy from the team in almost all his classes and if its not a football player its one of the Gleeks."

"Gleeks," Dad asked.

"Yeah, Glee Kids. They... We," I amended, grinning, "call ourselves Gleeks."

"Now, David, I know you have to sit in on their practices for the duration of your detention but I don't recall actually joining the choir being a part of your punishment."

"Its not, Dad. Honest. Alex likes to sing and I like singing with him. Besides," I said before licking a smear of butter from my index finger before I dug through my backpack, "they won regionals right before Alex and I joined.

So... If you and Mom will sign this, I can go to New York with them."

"New York," Mom asked as I handed the bright blue permission slip to Dad.

I tried not to look too hopeful as I met first Dad's then Mom's eyes. "Yup. Alex was pretty sure that his Aunt Anne would sign his."

"I don't know. I need to talk to Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins first," Dad said, folding and pocketing the slip. "Also, David, your mom and I have been talking and we would like it if you invited Alex and his Aunt over for dinner tonight."

"Sure. I'll ask when I pick him up. Um, Dad?"

"Yes, David?"

"You sure?" I rolled my lips between my teeth and glanced quickly at Mom who was smiling reassuringly.

"He seemed like a nice young man. Little flashy but nice. Your mother would like to meet him and I would like to meet his Aunt. So. Dinner. Tonight. If they can't do it tonight then maybe on Saturday or Sunday."

"Yes, sir. Thank you and thanks for breakfast Mom, even if all I ate was a piece of toast." Stretching, I stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh, David, before I forget! Where's your varsity jacket? I was going to throw it in the wash."

"Alex has it, Mom."

"Aww. Okay, honey. Have a good day." As I shut the door I swear I heard her say, "told you!" to my dad.

Laughing, I climbed up into my truck, plugged in my IPod and started the engine. _Zydrate Anatomy_ started blasting from the speakers and I quickly turned it down before toggling through the screen looking for just the right song to express how I was feeling.

Finally, I found _Born This Way_ by Sam Tsui and let it play.

Alex was outside waiting for me when I pulled up. My varsity jacket was draped, cape-like, over his shoulders and he had a huge smile on his face. Waving, I leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door.

"Hey," he said brightly as he clambered up into the cab.

"Hey. Guess I probably shouldn't get that lift kit I've been looking at, huh," I asked before pulling him to me for a kiss.

"Not unless you plan on getting a rope ladder or something too." He tugged the door closed and buckled up.

"What's up, hon?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were waiting for me outside." I turned off my IPod and the radio. "You and Anne have a fight?"

"Nope. She's just driving me nuts today. Her ex drops off the kids after school and she's frantic. No matter how clean the house is its never clean enough. The douche always says something."

I gaped, brows inching towards my hairline. "Alex, did you just say 'douche'?"

He shrugged. "Yup. If the shoe fits."

I pulled out of the drive then offered him my hand. "So I'm guessing tonight would not be a good night to invite you and Anne to dinner at my house, huh?"

"Probably not. Tomorrow might work though if that's okay with your parents.

Oh! Hey! Speaking of parents, did yours sign your permission slip?"

"Not yet. Dad wants to talk to Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins first. But I'm sure it'll be fine. You think I'm letting you hit New York without me," I asked, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.

"You don't go, I don't go."

"Alex, seriously, babe, if I can't go you have to go. No buts," I said, interrupting him with a grin. "And no pouting," I added, catching sight of his expression out of the corner of my eye. "I can't handle it when you pout."

"Really?"

He drew that one little word out in a way that made me very nervous. "Yes, really." I pulled his hand up to my mouth and nipped his knuckles, making him laugh.

"I promise not to take advantage of that fact. Except in the most dire of circumstances. Cross my heart," he said, using our joined hands to do just that.

"Yeah, for some reason, baby, I so do not believe you." Rolling my eyes I let go of his hand and turned into the school parking lot. As we were early I got prime real estate right near the door.

Once I'd parked, Alex unbuckled and slid over, recapturing my hand. "You make sure dinner on Saturday is okay with your folks sometime today, update me at Glee and I'll make sure that Anne, the munchkins and I are there with bells on."

"Bells, huh?"

"Well, at least the munchkins. Only way to keep track of them."

Laughing, I brushed a string of kisses from his temple to his jaw. "C'mon. Lets hit our lockers and go camp out in Spanish."

"But I'm comfy!"

"Me too. I'm to comfortable really," I admitted, running my fingers through his hair. "Which is why its probably a good idea for us to go inside. Otherwise I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Alex blushed, laughing and shook his head at me as I slid out of the truck. He followed, sliding out on my side as usual and I pressed him back against the faded leather seat. Shielded from prying eyes by the still open door I bent my head and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

The feel of his lips against mine sent chills, the good kind, down my spine and when he curled his fingers into the short hair at the back of my neck I tightened my hands around his hips and lifted him, pressing our bodies close together. He caught his heels on the runner, taking some of his weight from me.

The shock of feeling him, just as excited as I was, and pressed full against me made me pull back and rest my forehead against his. Both of us were flushed and panting heavily.

"You okay," he asked with a soft smile before pressing a kiss to my nose.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just... Startled, I guess."

"Oh? Oh!" Blushing, he tried to pull away but I held on, kept him close while my heartbeat slowed.

"Not in a bad way, baby." Smiling, I helped him off the runner. "More like a...Like oh, so that's what that feels like kind of way."

"Gotcha. Hopefully next time it won't be so startling then," Alex said, turning to tug my varsity jacket out of the cab. He shrugged it on and I helped him roll up the overlong sleeves.

We headed into school, Alex snuggled beneath my arm, his fingers hooked in the back pocket of my jeans. Mr. Perkins, the janitor, was standing in front of Alex's locker, a bucket at his feet and a hard bristled brush in hand. He glanced at us as we neared and offered a sad smile.

"What's up," I asked, leaning to one side to see around the man's shoulder. "Oh," I said when I saw the words "Burn in hell faggot" dripping across Alex's locker in thick black paint. "Locker 253 too?"

"No, son. Just this one." The janitor looked from me to Alex and back again before nodding to himself.

"What is it, Dave? Sir?"

"Don't worry about it, Alex, just go wait by my locker. I'll grab your books."

"Dave, whatever it is I can handle it." Alex drew away from me and planted his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I know you can but you shouldn't have to, baby. Please just go grab my books and I'll grab yours and meet you over there. Okay?" I brushed back his bangs, frowning at the tears rising in his eyes.

"Is it bad or just the usual?"

"Little worse then the usual," I admitted, rubbing at the back of my neck. "Not sure who would have done it, or when but Mr. Perkins is taking care of it."

Nodding, Alex reluctantly headed down the hall to my locker and I turned back to the janitor, rolling my lips between my teeth. "Did you report this to Principal Figgins?"

"Took pictures too, son," he said, nodding.

"Thank you. Can I grab his books? I don't want to leave him alone for very long."

"Of course." Mr. Perkins stepped aside and I made quick work of my self-appointed task.

"Thanks again, Mr. Perkins. And thank you for taking care of that," I added, jerking my chin at the black paint.

"You're welcome. Karofsky, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. How'd you know?"

"Your boyfriend's wearing your jacket, isn't he?" Mr. Perkins smiled warmly and winked at me. "Go on."

Alex was sitting against the bottom of the lockers, his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his shins. His narrow shoulders shook with the force of his silent tears.

I crouched in front of him and tenderly stroked the back of his bowed head. "It'll be okay, Alex," I whispered, blinking back tears of my own when he lifted his head and looked at me. "We'll get through this. I promise."

Unfolding, Alex rolled up onto his knees and burrowed his face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight, rocking slowly. Neither of us said a word. I kept whispering to him, telling him it would be okay. The harassment, mild compared to what I'd put Hummel through, was bad enough but what had been written on Alex's locker made me feel cold inside and I knew that, despite my best efforts, he'd seen. I also knew, from the way he trembled in my arms, that he was terrified.

I tugged Alex to his feet when the hall started to fill with kids and gently brushed my thumb across the tear tracks running down his cheeks.

The way he huddled against my side as we walked to class made me want to find whoever had written those hateful words and break them. Thankfully, I was distracted from that particular train of thought by Mr. Schuester who was waiting at the door to escort Alex to the office.

"Principal Figgins would like to see you, Alex," he said. His voice, like always, was warm and his smile was concerned.

Alex's arm tightened around my hips and it felt like he was trying to climb inside me and hide. It hurt; just knowing that I'd made Kurt feel the way some asshat was making Alex feel hurt more then I have words for.

"Is it okay if I go too, Mr. Schuester," I asked, brushing my thumb soothingly along the side of Alex's neck.

"Yeah, sure, Dave." Mr. Schuester's smile widened. I felt myself returning it as he laid a hand on my shoulder and turned us towards the office.

Despite Mr. Pritchard's best efforts other students had seen the writing on Alex's locker and whispering followed us as we walked down the hall. Mercedes and Artie gave us encouraging smiles as we passed and Puck jerked his chin at us, calling out, "I got yer backs!"

Alex cracked a smile and wiggled his fingers at Puckerman. I smirked at the would-be bad boy and he shrugged, flashing me a wicked grin.

Mr. Schuester led us straight into Principal Figgins' office and pressed us into chairs. Alex jerked his closer to me and I took his hand, locking our fingers together as Mr. Figgins stared at us from the other side of his desk.

"Good morning, Alexander." Figgins sniffed in my direction and sat back, folding his hands across his stomach. "David," he added with a nod before turning his attention back to Alex.

"I wanted to let you know that the hooligan responsible for defacing your locker was caught on tape. He will be serving a short sentence in juvenile detention for destroying school property. Because of the restrictions placed upon us by the school board, restrictions which Mr. Karofsky is most certainly aware of, we are unable to directly address the core issue."

Alex snorted under his breath and I leaned into his shoulder, tightening my fingers around his as Principal Figgins continued.

"As David might remember, the School Board reinstated him almost immediately after he was expelled for bullying Mr. Hummel. At this time the School Board sees no reason to put into place a policy that would protect students from harassment. They see this issue as being very specific to LGBT students and feel that addressing it directly could offend certain members of our community. They do not understand that a no tolerance policy, like the one in place at Dalton Academy, would benefit all students.

Having said that, I would like to assure you... Both of you... That I am taking steps to ensure these rules are changed. However, I fear that things are unlikely to change before the school year ends. I am sorry, boys."

"Okay," Alex said slowly, sniffing. "So what you're saying, Principal Figgins is that the School Board feels that because we're gay we don't deserve to be protected?"

"Unfortunately, Alexander, that is correct. Issues dealing with sexuality have always been a touchy subject in school and many parents feel that by even acknowledging that your sexuality is at the root of the current issue that we are, in fact, promoting homosexuality as a valid lifestyle choice." He paused, looking pointedly at me and Alex.

My poor Alex. His face was flushed hotly and he was straining towards Mr. Figgins. His nails were digging into my palm and his free hand was balled into a fist.

"Its not a choice!" I sat forward, glaring. "If it were a choice, none of that," I paused and took a deep breath, "stuff with Hummel would have ever happened because I could have chosen not to be attracted to him."

"We know that, Dave," Mr. Schuester said, squeezing my shoulder. "We do. But a lot of people don't. A lot of people still believe that it is a choice and unfortunately, those people seem to be in the majority and they make the rules that govern this school, deciding how we can and cannot respond to things on an official level."

"Exactly. Mr. Schuester summed it up nicely, boys. I have no recourse, no way of dealing with the young man that vandalized your locker Alex, except to charge him with destruction of school property.

As neither yourself, nor David have been seriously injured we have no further recourse."

"Yet. You mean, injured yet," Alex said softly. "Because someone who is either brave or stupid enough to write that on a school locker isn't going to just stop there." He shrugged and sank back in his seat.

I nodded. "He's right, sir. If Kurt hadn't left school... I'm not sure what I would have done but it wouldn't have been good."

Alex, stroked his thumb over my knuckles at my outburst before turning his attention back to the Principal, looking him straight in the eye. "Principal Figgins? Are you even going to tell us who did this? I mean, it would be nice to know who to avoid."

Sighing, Figgins pinched the bridge of his nose then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "It was Jason Sanders."

"Figures," I said bluntly. "How long's he going to be in juvie?"

"Two weeks." Mr. Schuester cleared his throat. "I think that covers everything, right Principal Figgins?"

"Yes. Yes, it does, William. Try not to worry, boys and please don't hesitate to come to me, or Mr. Schuester, if anything else should happen."

"Why would we bother," Alex asked, standing. "You couldn't do anything anyways."

I followed Alex out of the office, Mr. Schuester hot on our heels. I think he was afraid to let us out of his sight. We were late for class but so was Mr. Schue. We got a couple odd looks and a worried frown from Azimio but no one said a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go after this one!**

**The Blessing is a traditional one used by UU's. **

**Saturday**

"Dave, are you up? David!" Mom had the decency to knock but didn't wait for a response before pushing open my door. Groaning, I burrowed into my covers and pulled a pillow over my head only to have it yanked away.

"Am now."

"Well, you're awake now at the very least." Mom laughed and gave me a couple very solid thwacks with the pillow. "Get up. Alex and company will be here in about three hours and I need your help?"

"Huh?" I rolled over and pried my eyes open. "No. Six. Dinner is at six."

"Yes, dinner was at six. But Anne called and asked if it would be possible to do lunch instead. She wants to take the kids to a movie tonight. So... I need you to get up and get dressed. Then I need you to clean your room and come help me in the kitchen."

"Okay. Yeah," I mumbled, closing my eyes and grabbing blindly for my pillow. "Gimme."

"Oh no you don't!" Mom grabbed the comforter, yanking it to the foot of the bed.

Instinctively, I rolled onto my side, knees jack-knifing towards my chest because there were some things that my mom just didn't need to see. "Mom! Okay. Okay. I'm up. I swear!" I added as she thumped me one last time with the pillow before tossing it behind me.

Still laughing, Mom left and closed the door behind her. My phone, sitting on the corner of my nightstand, went off just as I was about to roll out of bed and I lunged for it. I ended up in a sprawl between my bed and desk and decided to just lay there as I fumbled the little thing open. "Hello?"

"Good morning!"

"Hey, baby. Feeling better?" I shifted around until I could kick my feet up onto my mattress and tucked a hand under my head.

"Much. Well, except for the fact that I'm really nervous."

"Why?"

"Because we're doing the whole meet the family thing."

"Right but you've met Dad and I know Anne and the munchkins."

"Yeah and your dad doesn't think much of me at all and I'm not sure how your mom is going to react."

I could hear the rustle of fabric and the dull thunk of plastic hangers. Alex really was nervous – so nervous he was fidgeting. "Can't figure out what to wear?"

"How'd you know?" he asked, ending the question with that soft laugh that made me melt.

"Lucky guess. Hon, wear whatever. Seriously, just be yourself. Honestly, if my folks don't like you for who you are then they don't deserve to know you. But I have this weird feeling that that's not going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

I shifted the phone to my other ear and dropped my feet to the floor. "Well, I think she's happy because I'm happy. And despite everything that's been going on, Alex, I am happy. You make me happy," I said as I stood up.

"You make me happy too."

The soft way he said it made me smile. "Listen, I gotta shower and do some stuff around here. See you at noon, babe?"

"Yeah. See you at noon. Bye."

"Bye." Hanging up, I tossed the phone to my bed, grabbed the clothes I'd laid out last night before going to bed, and hit the shower.

Once I was presentable I headed back to my room, cleaned lightning quick then went downstairs.

I found Mom in the kitchen neatly cutting up celery and crept up behind her to give her a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "Where's Dad?"

Sighing, Mom set down the knife, wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face me. My stomach started to do gymnastics when she cupped my face in her hands and feathered her thumbs along my temples. "He had to go into work. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"Work? Dad never works on Saturday!" I blinked away a rush of tears and leaned into her warm hands.

Mom pressed a kiss to my forehead and turned back to the cutting board, shoulders tight. "He said that something came up. Something he couldn't avoid but he wouldn't give me details."

"He lied."

"I know, sweetie and I tried to call him on it. I did! He loves you, David. You know that, right? He does. He's just... Confused and scared and he doesn't understand."

"Do you?" I asked as I leaned against the counter and folded my arms around my middle.

"Not really but I know that you're happy. Happier then you have been in a very, very long time, Davie. And I know that Alex is a huge part of that. That's all that matters to me. I can't even try and wrap my head around what the Church teaches." She shrugged helplessly and it broke my heart.

"Anyway, we have company to get ready for." Mom forced a smile that made me love her more then ever. "Why don't you go start the grill. I'm going to finish up this veggie tray then get the hamburgers ready."

"Sure. Um, Mom. I love you, a lot. And I need you to know that I really, really like Alex and I hope to God that you like him too."

"If he's anything like his aunt then I'm going to love him just as much as you do, hon. Now go on. They'll be here in about an hour."

Nodding, I kissed her cheek again - just because - and headed outside.

The air was warmer then it ought to be this early in the spring but the wind was just cool enough to make me shiver as I lit the burners on Dad's slightly intimidating, massive, stainless steel and black iron state-of-the-art gas grill.

I closed the lid on the grill and deflated, settling on the concrete step with my knees drawn up high. It hurt. Dad taking off today hurt worse then almost anything I could remember but I really wasn't sure if the hurt I was feeling was for myself or for Alex.

Alex. He had made my life better in so many ways in just the short time I'd known him. He was sweet and gentle and sometimes shy – everything Hummel wasn't. He was perfect. For me at least.

Sniffing, I wiped a hand across my face, surprised when my palm came away damp. The floodgates opened and I started to sob. My shoulders shook with it as I hunched over my knees, pressing my knuckles hard against my closed eyes.

The screen door behind me opened with a low groan of protest. Flinching, I scrubbed tiredly at my eyes and face as a large hand dropped to my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Dad sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt so small sitting there, despite the fact that we were about the same size. Unsure what to say, I shrugged and glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes.

He looked sad. Confused. Old in a way that he hadn't at the beginning of the week.

"You came home."

"I shouldn't have left, David. It was selfish. I just don't know if I'm ready to deal with all of this."

"Huh, that's funny Dad." I laughed, the sound bitter and harsh. "All you have to do is accept that this is who I am. You don't have to deal with shit! You don't have to hear what people say. Didn't have to see the crap written across Alex's locker! All you have to do is be my dad. That's it."

"I know." He stood up with a sigh and squeezed my shoulder. "Now c'mon, David. Alex and his family will be here any minute. Go get cleaned up. I'll get the burgers on."

The doorbell rang about the time I finished washing my face. I dried it hurriedly and bolted for the stairs, freezing when I heard my Dad's voice.

"Hello, Alex."

"Hello, Mr. Karofsky. This is my Aunt Anne and the munchkins are Sarah and Eric."

"Its nice to meet you. Come on in," he said.

I flew down the steps, skidding to a stop just behind Dad, my eyes locking on Alex. "Hey," I said, smiling softly.

"Hey." He grinned, pushing Eric and Sarah ahead of him to the sound of tinkling bells.

Laughing, I reached around my dad and pulled a giggling Alex into a hug. "With bells on! I can't believe you did that."

"Told you I would." He squeezed me hard and pulled back, kissing my chin.

I met Dad's eyes over Alex's head; they were guarded. Disgusted. He looked away first, turning his attention to Anne. "Mary's in the kitchen," he said, voice tight. "This way."

Alex stiffened in my arms and I tightened my hold. Anne brushed a hand over his hair as she and the kids followed Dad through the living room and into the kitchen.

"He's still not comfortable," I said as I pressed a kiss to Alex's temple.

He drew back and feathered his fingers over my cheek, offering me a ghost of his usual smile. "I'm sorry, Dave."

"Not your fault. So don't. Okay?" I slid my hands down his back and cupped his hips, pressing my forehead to his.

"Okay." He nodded and I brushed a soft kiss across his lips as my mom's laughter rang out from the kitchen, accompanied by the wild jingling of little bells.

It made us laugh. I stepped back, took Alex's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Mom and Anne were standing by the sink, talking and smiling as they watched the bouncing, jingling twins eagerly lick a pair of chocolate-covered wooden spoons.

"Mom, I think they ended up with more batter then the cake," I said, reaching out to wipe a smudge off Sarah's cheek.

"Probably. But they gave me puppy dog eyes, Davie. You know I can't resist puppy dog eyes."

"Davie?" Alex giggled and bumped his shoulder into mine, tightening his fingers on my hand when I threatened to pull away.

"Don't you dare or I'll start calling you pookie."

He laughed, kissed my jaw and I felt my face flush as I cut my eyes to my mom who was watching us curiously. Her smile, which always lit up her eyes, never faltered.

"Burgers are done," Dad called as he stepped into the kitchen. He froze on the threshold, eyes flicking from Alex and I to Mom. She arched a brow at him – she does the Vulcan eyebrow thing even better then he does - and Dad got this majorly sheepish look on his face as he slunk off to the dining room with the burgers.

"I'm so sorry about that," Mom said.

I wasn't sure if she was talking to Alex and Anne or to me so I shrugged, offering her a small smile as I grabbed the veggie-laden serving plate.

Mom and Anne took turns ruffling my hair as they followed after Dad with the twins in tow.

"Your mom rocks," Alex whispered, beaming up at me.

I nodded and nudged him lightly to get him moving. "Yeah. She does."

Once everyone was settled - Alex next to me, Anne and the twins across from us, Dad on my left at the head of the table and Mom at the other end - there was this odd moment where nobody moved or said anything; even the twins were completely still.

I knew what my parents were unsure about and held out my hands. "Anne? I'm not sure if you guys say grace or not but would you mind?"

"Not at all. Would you like to hear the one we use," she asked, smiling as everyone joined hands.

Dad looked uncertain but he nodded and Anne's smile got wider.

"_It is a blessing to be. _

_It is a blessing to be here. _

_It is a blessing to be here now. _

_It is a blessing to be here now together._

_Amen and Blessed Be."_

My parents said the traditional Amen and made the Sign of the Cross, looking at me a little funny when I ended the prayer the same way Anne, Alex and the twins had.

"That was... Different," Dad said, brows furrowing as he looked at Anne.

"Alex and I are Unitarian Universalists, or U.U.'s since the other is such a mouthful."

"I don't think I've ever heard of that church." Mom passed the condiments around and we all began building our perfect burgers.

"Oh no. Don't get her started Mrs. Karofsky!" Alex grinned and started piling veggies on his burger. "We may not leave the table until its time for church tomorrow!"

The twins, who seemed oblivious to the tension at the table, giggled at Alex's mock-horrified tone.

Dad cracked a smile and chuckled. I risked a glance in his direction; he was smiling and I felt like jumping for joy.

"Alex and I actually met at church, Dad. That's, uh... That's where I went last Sunday." I rolled my lips between my teeth.

Alex grabbed my hand beneath the table as we both turned our attention to Dad. His smile faded around the edges but he reached out and squeezed my shoulder.

"I guess it was a good thing, right? You seem happier, plus you met Alex there." He paused and sucked in a hard breath. "Though I think Mary and I would feel a little better if Anne would tell us a bit about it."

Mom nodded slowly and I relaxed, slumping in my chair.

"Well, the U.U. Church considers itself a liberal religious community which embraces a wide variety of theological ideals. We strive to welcome different beliefs and try to affirm the worth and dignity present in every person," Anne said. She met my parents' eyes as she spoke and her warm voice and kind smile made them relax by inches.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Dave but one of the reasons you visited us on Sunday was because we are a Welcoming Congregation."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Basically, Dad that's a congregation that welcomes everyone regardless of gender, creed, sexual identity or stuff like that."

"But the Bible says that homosexuality is wrong," Dad said around a mouthful of burger, frown pulling at his brows.

"I'm not a theologian, Paul but I have read the Bible and you're right, there are a handful of passages in the Old Testament that speak out against homosexuality but you have to take into account the prevailing culture as well as all of the socioeconomic factors of the time which would have influenced family dynamics and encouraged larger families.

Now having said that, let me remind you that we are a liberal tradition that, admittedly, sprang from Jewish and Christian roots. We've changed and adapted with the times, embraced other cultures and ideals."

"So, what? Anything goes?" Dad put down his burger and clenched his fists on either side of his plate.

"That's a common misconception," Alex said, leaning around me to look at my dad. "What the Church is is a loving, giving community that tries to provide a safe place for people to explore spirituality and beliefs. As a church we don't hold to any one dogma but encourage acceptance and exploration of all faiths and practices. Like my Aunt said, we believe that every person is inherently worthy and deserving of being treated with dignity."

"We also believe, very strongly, in the Democratic process. The whole church is run that way. Everyone has a say and on the whole our congregations work hard both locally and globally on issues involving human rights and social justice." Anne met first Mom, then Dad's eyes, smiling softly.

Mom still looked uncertain but Dad looked... Speculative. Thoughtful.

Alex squeezed my hand and I shifted in my chair to fully face Dad. "You guys could come with me tomorrow. See for yourself." I turned to look at Mom. "It would mean a lot to me."

"I don't know, Davie. I'm not sure I'm even comfortable with you going but I'm not going to stop you. We're not. Right, Paul?"

"Your mother is right, son. We won't stop you from going but I'm not sure if we can. No offense, Anne but our family is Catholic. Both our parents were Catholic."

"None taken, Paul. I was raised Catholic and I completely understand where you're coming from. I do."

Mom stood up and started clearing the table, despite the fact that no one was done eating.

"I think you guys need some time to think. Talk maybe," Anne said, standing. She started to pick up plates but my dad held out a hand.

"Don't worry about the dishes, Anne. We'll get them. But.. Thank you for coming. I'm sorry things turned so serious but maybe we can do this again. After we've had some time to... Digest."

"Take all the time you need. Give Mary my thanks and let her know she can call me at anytime. Even if she just wants to vent." Anne, gathered up the twins and they followed her to the door, asking about a million questions I couldn't follow.

"I'm gonna walk, Alex out, Dad," I said, standing slowly.

Alex hugged me tightly when we reached Anne's car and I pressed my face into his bi-colored hair. "Thanks for coming, babe," I whispered.

"Welcome. Don't worry about your parents, they'll come around. You still coming tomorrow?"

"Course I am." I kissed him chastely and pulled open the passenger side door. "See you then."

"Bye, Davie."

Snorting, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Bye, Pookie."


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: Well, the boys have come full circle and this particular story has reached its conclusion. I hope you all have enjoyed!**

**Epilogue: Sunday**

I woke up to a quiet house and rolled reluctantly out of bed. Yesterday had not gone as well as I'd hoped but it hadn't all gone to hell either. Things were just... Tense.

The house was empty when I finally made it downstairs, my parents having already left for Mass, so I grabbed my keys and headed out to my truck. While I waited for the old Ford to warm up I plugged in my IPod, pulled up the folder labeled Glee and hit shuffle.

_I'll Cover You _from _Rent_ filled the cab and I fell into Collin's lines as I pulled out of the drive. It was easy to imagine Alex taking Angel's part but knowing Mr. Schue, the duet would end up falling to Rachel and Finn.

Alex was waiting for me as I pulled my truck into the parking lot and he pulled me into a fierce hug as soon as my feet hit the pavement. I kinda melted against him and hunched over to burrow my face into the soft curve where his shoulder and neck meet, my hands gripping his slim hips.

"You smell so good," I groaned before kissing the soft skin and pulling away.

Alex giggled, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck as he stared up at me. "Why thank you. C'mon, service is about to start," he said, letting his hands slide down my arms.

Twining our fingers together, I took one last look around the parking lot. "Guess they're not coming." I must have sighed because my boy squeezed my fingers gently and bumped me with his shoulder.

"But they will, Dave. Eventually."

"You sound so sure, hon," I said as we headed towards the porch.

"I am."

"Why?"

"I'm psychic."

"Huh." I snorted as we slipped inside to settle at the back of the meeting room.

"What? I am!" Laughing, Alex wrapped himself around my right arm and dropped his head to my shoulder. "Plus, babe, your folks love you. No matter what."

"He's right, David. We do."

I jumped at the sound of first Dad's voice, then Mom's and rolled my lips between my teeth. Dad's hand settled on my shoulder and I sighed, the sound edging towards a sob. The gong sounded as my parents settled on my left, Mom between Dad and I.

It was a start.


End file.
